Birthright
by Bill K
Summary: A neo-Sailor Moon story.  An alien girl crashes on Earth fleeing from a death sentence on her home world.  Princess Usagi vows to protect the girl, but does she have the ability to keep her vow?  Plus Ves-Ves learns a hard lesson.
1. Burden Of Blood

BIRTHRIGHT  
Chapter 1: "Burden Of Blood"  
A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

Sailor Moon and all related characters are (c)2011 by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha and Toei Animation and are used without permission, but with respect. Story is (c)2011 by Bill K.

* * *

"Aren't you bored?"

The Princess Usagi, known to all under penalty of a peevish response lest they forget as Usa, sat on a hill outside the limits of Crystal Tokyo. It was a beautiful hill, covered in lush grass and wild flowers and dotted with trees that had seen far more years than the young woman had. Though it was fall and there was a coolness to the air, the dwindling evening sun shone brightly and the flowers clung to their dwindling lives.

"Why would I be bored, Maiden?" Helios asked. He sat on the hill beside her, cradling her against his chest as she put pastel hue stick to a page in her sketchbook. The hue stick would induce a chemical reaction in the synthetic paper and change the color from white to whatever color the chemical was programmed to induce. The Princess was working on a landscape portrait of the hillside they overlooked.

"Well, just because I'm inspired by this beautiful hill," and she glanced sideways, "and other things, doesn't mean you are. I don't want you to think you have to be here just to humor me."

"Why would you think that?" he asked, nuzzling her neck. "Your mere presence has provided much inspiration for me."

"Don't distract me, I want to finish this," Usa replied. Her voice betrayed her divided concentration.

"Do you mind me looking over your shoulder?" Helios inquired.

"Not when you nuzzle my ear like that," Usa whispered. She felt her hand quiver and frowned at the unintentional shading it gave the picture.

"Your picture is very good," the Dream Guardian said, leaning his head against hers.

"Thanks," she replied. "Mom could probably do better."

"I have never seen the Queen paint landscapes. She has always preferred portraits."

"She doesn't. Not since her manga days, anyway," Usa related. "But she's a better artist than I am, so it stands to reason." Usa turned to Helios. "It's OK. I'm not as hung up on her being better than me at that than at - - other things."

"Maiden," Helios began.

"I know, you're going to tell me I have to have more faith in myself," Usa cut him off.

"How odd that you know what I am about to say so readily," Helios said, holding her just a little more tightly, "considering that you ignore it so constantly."

"Well," Usa started to say as she continued to weave hues onto the paper, "it's hard. I know I'm smarter than she is. I'm more coordinated. I'm not as naive and trusting as she is. Sometimes I think I've been all that since I was five. And with all of those advantages, she was still a better Sailor Moon than I'll ever be. And if I can't ever measure up to her . . ." The girl trailed off. "It bugs me sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Helios asked.

"A lot of times," Usa admitted.

"A lot of times?"

"Don't push your luck," she scowled at him. His pale face smirked at her as the breeze caught his white hair.

"Maiden, will you never be content with the fact that you are the finest you that the world has ever seen?" Helios asked. And the genuine sympathy she saw in his eyes was a comfort to her.

"Sometimes it's not enough," Usa confessed.

"It is for me," he replied and kissed her ear.

And then a rumbling was heard in the air. At first Usa thought it was the sound of an earthquake in the distance, for there were still geological shifts in the thirtieth century. But Helios quickly directed her attention to the sky. A ball of red and white was coming out of the sky, seemingly right at them. As they stood, the angle shifted and she could see the ball of red and white was a small ship white hot with the friction of re-entry. It was headed to their south, toward a grove of trees half a mile from the hill. To the right, closer and more visible, was a ship.

"Helios!" she pointed to their right. "It's a CDP air car! They probably caught it on civil defense sensors! You suppose it's an attack?"

"Perhaps," Helios thought to her, for he was now in his winged equine form, standing beside her. "Or perhaps it is a ship whose pilot or passengers are in need of aid."

"Right!" Usa nodded decisively. With an athletic bound, she vaulted up onto the equine's back. A powerful thrust of his wings sent them up into the air.

Riding the currents down as the air was shattered with the sound of the unidentified craft impacting with the grove of trees, Usa and Pegasus quickly arrived on the scene. The craft was a small ship with thrusters for deep space flight, but a small cabin that couldn't hold more than two beings. It was a boxy ship with a nose curved to a blunt point and the thruster panel flat against the back. Pegasus circled cautiously, allowing them to observe from safety above. There was some damage to the ship from impact, but nothing visibly wrong with the ship that would cause it to crash in the first place.

"Let's land," Usa suggested. "They may be trapped in there."

"I sense only one being, Maiden," Pegasus advised her.

He complied and set down twenty feet from the ship. Anti-fire drones were on the scene dousing the ship and the broken trees with chemical flame retardant. Usa dismounted and took a step forward, leaning forward to peer at the craft. Behind her, she heard the approach of the CDP air car.

"Princess Usagi, please step away from the situation until the danger has been assessed!" the speaker blared on the air car. Usa scowled disdainfully and ignored it. Moments later, the hatch opened on the craft.

A single being emerged. The pilot was female, roughly seven feet tall to Usa's estimation, with pale green skin and closely cropped dark green hair. She had vaguely human features with a pointed jaw line and sharp, prominent cheekbones. There was a ridge of cartilage under the skin above her eyes where brows would normally be and her eyes were two pools of midnight blue with no iris, no pupil and no whites. She wore a form-fitting protective pressure suit of white with light blue cuffs, boots, and belt, and a light blue circular panel with a high neck that extended out to her shoulders and down across her chest and back. The being seemed dazed from the crash and staggered a bit, steadying herself on the side of the craft. But when she looked up and spotted Usa and Pegasus, with the CDP air car hovering behind them, the stranger recoiled in fear.

"Don't be afraid!" Usa shouted urgently. "We won't hurt you!" That only made the alien even more anxious.

"Gehngbpahrlfnrebhopa!" the alien exclaimed in her alien language. "Etheop! ABVH!"

"Sthebh," Usa felt Pegasus communicate mentally. She looked at him and realized the equine was communicating with the alien. A glance her way showed Usa that the alien was calming some. "Mo anghy bhea vahdl maneosueng."

With calm, easy strides, Pegasus approached the alien while Usa looked on in amazement. The alien stood timidly. She was obviously very scared, but she stood her ground. Perhaps, Usa thought, she was scared of something besides being a stranger in a strange land. When the winged equine was within the girl's reach, he stopped. Nodding once to her, he stood his ground. Ever so cautiously she reached out until she touched his nose with her hand. Her eyes darkened until they were a deep black. Then her legs buckled beneath her and the alien slid to her bottom on the ground. Usa started for her.

"Not just yet, Maiden," Pegasus thought to her. "You may frighten her. I have transferred knowledge of your language to her. That, coupled with her journey, was more than she could deal with at once."

"You know her language?" Usa asked.

"I am the Guardian of Dreams, Maiden," Pegasus thought back. "I must know many languages in order to monitor dreams in those languages." He turned back to the alien. "Are you recovered?"

"Yes," the alien replied breathlessly. "This manner of speech is - - overwhelming. Forgive me if I am not facile with it just yet."

The alien looked up suddenly and found Usa crouched in front of her. The teen, twin trails of pink hair draped over her shoulders and falling to the ground, smiled warmly and disarmingly.

"My name is Usa," she offered. Then she scowled slightly. "Well, technically it's Princess Usagi. But my friends call me Usa. I'd like you to call me Usa."

"I am Av'Rith," the alien told her.

"You are from Tevrii," Pegasus thought to her. It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Av'Rith admitted reluctantly.

"Where's that?" Usa asked.

"It is the planet Earth astronomers have designated Orion 4," Pegasus thought to her. "It is a planet close to Earth, astronomically speaking, with a civilization as old as Earth's." The equine turned back to Av'Rith. "Why were you in this galaxy?"

"I," the girl began, and then stopped. Her expression clouded over. She looked down. "I don't - - remember."

"You don't know how you got here?" Usa asked.

"No," Av'Rith said softly.

"What do you recall?" Pegasus thought to her.

The cartilage above the girl's eyes shifted and furrowed. "I was in the jump ship. They wished to - - to abort my life."

"Someone was trying to kill you?" Usa gasped. "Who?"

"Males," Av'Rith continued haltingly, "from my planet."

"Why did they want to kill you? Do you remember?"

Av'Rith looked down. "No." Then she looked up again and the fear and agitation was back. "I implore you! Please hide me from them! Please do not let them find me! I DO NOT WISH TO HAVE MY LIFE TERMINATED!"

"It's OK," Usa said, her hands on the girl's shoulders to calm her. "Nobody's going to terminate you. I promise."

The CDP air car had landed and the two officers were out. Usa turned to them.

"Can we fly her back to the palace? I want to make sure she's all right," Usa told them.

"Is that a safe course of action, Princess?" one of the officers inquired. "We really don't know much about her."

"It's all right. She's in trouble. She's not dangerous," and Usa turned back to the alien girl with a confident smile, "are you."

"I would never intentionally harm another being," Av'Rith proclaimed tremulously. "Please believe that."

"I do," Usa smiled. Rising, she helped the alien to her feet. The girl towered over Usa. The Princess turned to Pegasus. "Helios, could you fly to the palace and let Aunt Ami know we're bringing Av'Rith in. I want to make sure she's not hurt. Oh, and let Pop know - - assuming he doesn't know already."

"I shall await your arrival, Maiden," Pegasus thought back. With a gentle leap, he swept into the air and banked toward the Crystal Palace.

Usa led the alien over to the CDP air car. Av'Rith was wary of it, but followed at Usa's behest. It took a little bending to fit her into the passenger cab of the air car, but once she was in, Usa climbed in beside her. The officers took the craft into the sky and headed for the Crystal Palace.

* * *

Holographic laser imaging filled the room. A dance beat, somewhat familiar to the crowd but not quite familiar enough to place, made the room pulse and the assembled crowd throb. At the bar, young people sought out each other and extended the first tentative feelers toward a possible pairing. At tables surrounding the dance floor, already paired couples explored each other amid more intimate environs. The loud music actually encouraged them to get closer, if only to hear the other. But such enforced intimacy often as not led to more natural intimacy, so there were few complaints.

On the dance floor itself, singles mixed with couples, everyone moving to the hypnotic beat. Interspersed with live patrons were holographic images of handsome men and beautiful women dancing along with them. The only way to tell the live dancers from the images was that the images weren't entirely solid and you could see through them. Couples had fun with their partners and singles danced to attract a potential partner, or to forget a rejection, or just to have fun. Hooking up was one reason one went to The Antares Night Spot; having fun was the other.

Lost in the crowd was Ves, the teen lost in the music and feeling as alive as she had in a long time. She wore a black blouse with short sleeves that featured a tight fit on her growing figure and a plunging neckline to emphasize her assets. Disdaining a skirt, Ves chose instead tight crimson pants that dived into crimson calf boots. They were flattering, hinted at femininity, but still allowed her to move. Ves scorned frilly looks as a necessary evil that she wore only when she was solely out for male company. Tonight she wanted to act out, to move and groove and have fun. If someone came along who wanted to share that time with her, so much the better. But she was just there to have fun.

"Huh," Ves mused to herself, glancing at the senshi communicator on her wrist. "I thought I heard the signal. But the screen is clear." Dismissing it, the teen went back to answering the siren call of the beat. "Must have heard something else. At least Mizuno-Sensei can't bust me for not having it this time."

Her towering red hair rocked back and forth, attracting the attention of more than a few patrons. Some were amused, others intrigued. Ves ignored them all. She was too caught up in the music and the feeling of turning her mind off and just moving to the beat. If only the club played salsa, her night would be complete.

"Hey!" Ves snarled when she and a couple collided on the dance floor. "Watch where you're going!" and she shoved the man away.

"Watch where you're going!" the man retorted angrily.

"If you've got no rhythm, get the Hell off of the dance floor!" Ves snorted in reply.

"Hmpf!" scowled the man's date. "Some people have no manners at all!"

"What do you expect from a foreigner?" he added. The couple were both Japanese, while Ves stood apart from the crowd for more than just her towering hair style and the shape her clothes concealed only in concept.

Ves stopped dancing.

"You got something against foreigners," Ves inquired with a dare in her eye, then added, "Clumsy?"

"Only against ill-mannered ones," the man replied.

"So, you're better than me or something?" Ves persisted.

"The trash in the recycler is better than you," his date shot back. "Come on, Kudoshi. Let's go."

They turned toward the section of tables. Ves's teeth clenched.

"Yo, Kudoshi-San!" Ves shouted with all the sarcasm she could inject into the brief statement.

The man turned impatiently back to her. That's when Ves executed a spinning roundhouse kick. Her foot connected with the side of the man's face and Kudoshi dropped like he'd been shot. Ves stood over the fallen patron while his date screamed. Her fists were balled, but she had a triumphant gleam in her eye.

"Porco," Ves spat, her mouth curled in a victor's sneer.

The crowd on the dance floor had pulled back away from the altercation so as not to get caught up in it. Two men, though, pushed their way through and headed toward Ves.

"Hey, you can't do that to my friend!" one of them shouted. He was another Japanese man, early twenties like his friend and fit without being burly or athletic.

"Your friend needs to learn to keep his mouth shut!" Ves snarled. It was as much a warning as a defense, one that the two men didn't heed. She waited to see if they would move toward her or their friend. When one moved toward her, Ves responded with a pre-emptive fist to the nose followed with a slash of her flat hand across his throat.

The other man tried to aid his friend. Ves responded with a slashing kick to one leg, sending him to the floor. She slammed her knee between his shoulder blades, his wind gushing out of him in an audible gust.

"All right, out you go!" yelled a man as he clamped onto Ves's forearm.

She whirled on him and saw it was one of the club security people. But all Ves was seeing now was red. Her free hand started to swing, but another security guard caught the arm before it could connect. Ves strained, but she couldn't pull free of the hold the guards had her in. Swinging her legs up, the teen caught one of the guards in a leg scissors. With a twist of her hips, she flipped the guard to the floor. That broke his grip.

Bereft of support, the three people tumbled into a pile onto the dance floor. Arms and legs were everywhere. Ves struggled to escape the pile, but one of the guards held her down as she punched and gouged the other. It seemed several more hands joined in. And amid the screams and general clamor, Ves could hear something else.

Sirens, perhaps?

Continued in Chapter 2


	2. What's Inside

BIRTHRIGHT  
Chapter 2: "What's Inside"  
A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

"Are you feeling OK?" Usa leaned in and asked. Av'Rith, the seven foot alien girl who Usa had found and brought back to the Crystal Palace, gave her an uncertain look.

For several hours Av'Rith had been in the Infirmary of the palace. Since Usa and Helios, accompanied by two Civilian Defense Patrol officers, brought her in, the alien had been in the infirmary. She sat in a sensor chair while Ami subjected her to every scan the doctor could come up with, as well as every question that could occur to her. Usa had been there the entire time for support. Helios was there as well, a fact Av'Rith took comfort in. Both the dream guardian's knowledge of her language and the uncanny familiarity she seemed to feel for this being put her at some semblance of ease.

King Endymion and Queen Serenity were there as well, accompanied by Luna and Artemis. Though the Queen also put the visitor from the stars at ease, Endymion's scrutiny and authoritarian bearing did not. Neither did the steady stare of the little black cat.

Rei was there, too, and her stare was even more unnerving to Av'Rith than Luna's was. And in the back of the room, watching her every breath, were two women Usa identified as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Of all the people in the room scrutinizing and probing her, Av'Rith trusted them the least, for she sensed that they trusted her not at all.

"I am," Av'Rith responded, "well. Princess Usa, when will these tests be done?"

"Aunt Ami?" Usa inquired, her question carrying an undertone to it that implored the doctor to finish.

"Soon, Av'Rith," Ami assured her. "I apologize for the length of the scan, but scans of new life forms necessitate a test scan and calibration of the scanning mechanism in order to achieve accurate information regarding endocrinology, cardio-vascular and neurological levels and norms."

"T-M-I, Doctor," Artemis murmured Ami's way as he studied the readings.

Ami colored. "Um, forgive me for being pedantic," she grimaced.

"Let's get back to what brought you here," Endymion interjected calmly. "You said you were being pursued by males from Tevrii who wanted to kill you, correct?"

"Yes," Av'Rith nodded. The question made her even more anxious. The girl averted her eyes and seemed to contract within herself.

"And you don't know why?"

The girl didn't respond for the longest time. It was as if she was embarrassed by the answer - - or trying to think of an acceptable one. "No," she replied at length. Endymion seemed to study every aspect of her response.

"Are you someone important on Tevrii?" the monarch asked. "A member of a wealthy family or someone in a powerful position? Perhaps related to a powerful person?"

"I am like all other of my people," Av'Rith responded quickly. Emotion seemed to bubble beneath the surface. "I am not different." Finally she looked up at Endymion and Serenity. "Must I answer these questions again and again? I vow I am no threat to you!"

"Nobody thinks you're a threat," Serenity cooed. She knelt down next to Usa, looking up into Av'Rith's face, her deep blue pool eyes so soothing. "We just want to find out what's going on - - so we can help you."

As Serenity talked to the alien, Neptune eased up next to Rei.

"Are you reading anything from her?" Neptune asked softly. "Is she telling the truth?"

"I can't tell," Rei responded. "I don't read aliens very well. Sometimes not at all. If you ask me personally, everything she's told us is sincere."

"But she isn't telling us everything?" Neptune continued the unspoken thought. Rei glanced at her. "I got that impression as well. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't being - - overly suspicious."

Neptune and Uranus exchanged a silent glance.

"So how did you end up here again?" Uranus spoke up. Her manner was calm, but her eyes were cold - - Uranus at her most skeptical.

"I," Av'Rith began haltingly. "The jump ship."

"Neptune and I passed through the Orion System once," Uranus stated. "Orion 4's civilization only had intra-galactic space travel. They didn't have the capacity for intergalactic travel then."

"If I remember your logs, you passed through the Orion System eighty-five years ago," Artemis interjected. "Technology can advance a lot in eighty-five years, particularly in a computerized society."

"That's a short range ship," Uranus countered. "Inter-planetary at best. No way she could have made it all the way from the Orion System in that. Her fuel cells would have burned out. Her life support systems would have crashed."

Artemis couldn't counter that fact and he knew it. The white cat looked over at Av'Rith.

"I do not comprehend the science of it," the girl answered. "I only know what I know."

"Go over what happened again, please," Endymion prodded gently.

"I was aboard a ship, in space," Av'Rith began, eyes downcast. "They intended to terminate me. To end my life and cast my body into our sun - - to remove all traces of it."

"Who?" Endymion asked.

"The males," Av'Rith responded. The girl was barely repressing her emotions. "Something happened. The ship was caught in a meteor shower. It momentarily threw the ship off-course. There was some confusion." Her mouth quivered. "I tried to escape. I fled to a jump ship and launched. I had no course. I did not even know how to pilot it. My only thought was to escape."

Fearfully she glanced up at Usa. The Princess silently encouraged her.

"Somehow the ship flew itself. It began toward Tevrii," Av'Rith recalled, "but a meteor struck it. The ship spun away."

"The impact probably threw the navigational gyroscope off," Artemis commented. "It should have auto-corrected, though, if it was an escape pod headed for Tevrii. Did something else happen?"

"There was a bright flash," Av'Rith continued. "Like a burst, but not of light. White, and then colors. I became confused. It was hard to concentrate. When I recovered, my ship was here, entering your atmosphere. I could not control the ship and crashed." Her face twisted up. "I vow I am repentant for that!"

"Nobody blames you," Usa assured her.

"From what she describes, I would theorize that her ship passed through a wormhole," Ami spoke up.

"It would explain how a short distance craft got this far," Artemis said, to Uranus and Neptune in particular.

"Ami, is there anything else you need to know?" Serenity asked.

Ami exhaled. "No, the scan is complete. She had a hairline fracture in her left scapula, but I've already treated that. Other than that, she's healthy."

"Come on, then," Serenity smiled, gently pulling the alien to her feet by her hands. The girl towered two feet above the Queen. "You must be tired and hungry from your ordeal. Let's see what we can do about making you a little more comfortable."

"I could have done that," groused Usa.

"I'm sorry, Honey. I didn't think," Serenity gasped.

"What else is new?" Usa sighed in frustration. "Go ahead."

"No, she's your guest. You see to her."

"Go on! You'll probably bust otherwise!"

"Oh, you are such a little brat sometimes!"

As the Queen and her daughter escorted their visitor out, bickering the entire time, Uranus and Neptune gathered with Rei and Ami.

"That left some questions still unanswered," Neptune scowled.

"She seemed somewhat reluctant to identify her attackers," Ami judged. Rei nodded. "Perhaps when she's settled, she'll be more forthcoming."

"Assuming the entire 'attacked' story is the truth," Neptune proposed.

"Yeah. And that's not the only consideration here," Uranus added. Ami and Rei looked at her curiously. "Suppose it is true. How soon until the ones who are after her come looking for her here?"

* * *

Cere breezed into the quarters she shared with her three adoptive sisters in the Crystal Palace. She wore a very provocative ensemble consisting of a very short dark green metallic skirt, a tight-fitting top of the same color that bared her arms, her neckline and her midriff, and gold metallic calf boots. A gold belt and gold jewelry accessorized the outfit and her face was painted to attract. She sought out the sofa and plopped down on the center cushion.

"How was the hunt?" Jun asked, glued to her computer. She wore casual beige slacks and a yellow top with flowering short sleeves.

"Am I unattractive?" Cere scowled.

"Well, you're not MY type," Jun quipped.

"Then explain to me why I can't seem to attract an interesting man?"

"Nobody hit on you at all? Did you go to a gay bar?" Jun asked. Cere replied with an impatient look.

"Oh, guys hit on me," Cere fumed. "Guys who couldn't count to twenty without taking their shoes off. Guys who look like some evolutionary throwback. Guys who are so obviously married and playing around on the side that they should stamp it on their forehead. But not one guy worth my time."

"Too bad," Jun murmured. She hadn't looked away from her computer the entire time.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Cere hollered. That brought Palla-Palla out of her room. She was in her footed pajamas and clutched one of her dolls to her chest.

"Not really," Jun mumbled. "I've practically got this whole scene memorized."

"Palla-Palla is glad you're back, Cere-Cere!" Palla-Palla declared.

"Hiya, Palla-Palla," Cere nodded. "Let me guess, Jun: You found something else on line about your mom, Colombia or the revolution."

"Actually, Minister Gomez sent me some video files they unearthed," Jun exclaimed, her level of excitement rising. "There's some news footage of the rebels being beaten back from some government building by government troops. Cere, she's IN THE FOOTAGE!"

"Wow, obsessive much?" Cere muttered. When Jun didn't react, she continued. "She's not getting shot, is she?"

"Cere-Cere, that isn't nice!" bellowed Palla-Palla indignantly.

"Don't mind her, Palla-Palla," Jun smirked, glancing at her sister. "She's just sexually frustrated."

"You would be, too, if the nicest boy you ever met was a tree," scowled Cere. "OK, let's see it. I can tell you're dying to show it to someone."

As her sisters crowded around her monitor, Jun rewound the video file to the beginning. It was video of a news report from 2982, showing anti-Almonte rebels in a fire fight with Colombian security forces. Forty seconds into the file, it stopped and an electronically superimposed red arrow pointed to a Colombian woman with short cropped brown hair wearing a light brown jump suit and carrying a hyper-projectile weapon. She was in the distance in the footage, but Jun enlarged the frame and clarified the picture.

"She's pretty," Palla-Palla commented. "But she looks like a boy."

"Well, she's in a battle, Palla-Palla, not a dance," Jun replied.

"Kind of looks like you a little bit," Cere added. "It's not hard to believe she's your mom."

"Yeah," Jun replied, looking wistfully at the picture on the monitor.

Suddenly both Jun and Cere felt Palla-Palla tugging on their arms. The two girls looked at their sister and found her very agitated.

"It's Ves-Ves!" Palla-Palla said, moisture bubbling at the corners of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Cere asked.

Just then, the door to the quarters hissed open and Ves entered very quickly. Her clothing was mussed and torn, and there were scuffs and bruises on her face and arms. One of the gold ringlets in her hair was missing, causing the coiffure to list slightly. As the door hissed closed behind her, Ves made a bee-line for her room.

"If anybody asks, you never saw me," Ves said as she sped past her sisters.

"But we see you right now," Palla-Palla maintained with some confusion.

Ves scowled. "If anybody asks YOU, don't say anything, Stupid."

"What did you do NOW?" Cere demanded impatiently.

"She got into a fight!" Palla-Palla answered, her lip protruding.

"On the way home from that club you were going to," Jun inquired, "or on the way there?"

"Uh, during," Ves replied, anxiously eying the door.

"I'm amazed you didn't get arrested," fumed Cere.

"She did get arrested," Palla-Palla whimpered.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" bellowed Ves.

"You got arrested?" Jun exclaimed in horror.

"Hey, that guy in that club disrespected me! I don't have to take that, especially from some guy who probably shuffles memory crystals during the day!" Ves defended herself.

"Which one of the elders sprang you?" Cere asked contemptuously.

"I wasn't going to wait for them!" Ves frowned. "I sprang myself. Those energy barriers on those detention rooms aren't big enough to hold a flea.

"You're a fugitive?" Cere gasped.

"This just keeps getting worse," Jun said, her head in her hand.

"Look, all I have to do is lay low for a few weeks," Ves proclaimed. "It'll all blow over."

"But Ves-Ves, that's wrong!" Palla-Palla cried.

"It'll be a lot more wrong if the elders catch up to me and kick me out of here. Look, I know what I'm doing. I just stopped by here to grab a few things and let you all know . . ."

"DUMMY!" Cere yelled. "They probably already know you're here! The King has the entire palace under surveillance! And the streets are monitored by both the King and CDP! How far do you think you'll get?"

"She's right, Ves!" Jun argued. "Your best bet is to give yourself up! It was just a simple brawl. Maybe Kino-Sensei can smooth things over."

"Yeah, and maybe she won't want to anymore," frowned Ves. "I gotta go. I've been here too long as it is."

"But Ves-Ves!" Palla-Palla wailed. Tears were streaming down her face and perhaps for the first time Ves realized just how much of a mess her rash temper had made of things. Maybe she should just face up to it. It couldn't be any harder than looking at the sense of betrayal in her sister's face.

And then the point became moot.

"King Endymion is entering this room," announced the environmental control computer. Ves briefly considered going out the window, but thought better of it.

King Endymion entered the room. He was flanked on either side by a CDP officer. Behind them was Minako Aino. Ves recognized the look on her face. It was the same look she'd had on all the previous times Ves had let her down. As for the King, he had that look that instantly told you not to mess with him.

"Ves-Ves," Endymion began, his tone calm but with an undercurrent of barely restrained anger. "I understand you're supposed to be at the Central Holding Facility."

A defiant reply formed in her throat, but Ves didn't deliver it. Imprisoning it behind clenched teeth, the teen only looked down. The two officers approached to take her into custody. Reflexively, Ves backed up as they approached.

"Let's not go through this again," Endymion advised her sternly. Ves halted her retreat and allowed the guards to post to either side of her. "Escort her to the holding facility here in the palace. I'll inform Chief Nakamura of the change in detention." His gaze shifted to Ves. "They're going to take you to the palace detention room. You are TO STAY in that room until such time as a hearing can be convened to consider your behavior tonight. Do you understand?"

"You're the boss," Ves sneered. Sullenly she was led out of the quarters. Endymion turned to leave, but he felt a tug at his sleeve. Turning back, he found Palla-Palla holding him back.

"Please, King Endymion-Sir," Palla-Palla whimpered. "Ves-Ves is very sorry for what she did. Honest."

"That may be," Endymion replied, his anger diminishing in the face of the teen's watery eyes. "But we all have to be responsible for our actions and we all must face the consequences of them - - especially someone who holds the responsibility and power that you or Ves or I do. And we can't keep excusing those of us who can't live up to that responsibility." His hand rested on her head. "I will take what she means to you three into consideration." The King turned and left.

"Oh man, she has really done it this time!" sighed Cere. "What goes through her mind? To maybe throw everything away over a stupid brawl . . ."

"Cere," Jun interjected. When she had her sister's attention, she nodded toward Palla-Palla. The teen was hunched over, clutching her doll to her chest like it was her only means of salvation. She crouched down until she surrounded the doll like a ball. Cere gave Jun a worried look and got the same in return.

Continued in Chapter 3


	3. Violent Outburst

BIRTHRIGHT  
Chapter 3: "Violent Outburst"  
A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

It was far into the night, far beyond the time most were sleeping. But King Endymion sat at a table in one of the palace conference rooms. By his side was his wife, Queen Serenity. Seated at the round table were the elder senshi. Ami, Makoto and Rei sat on one side. Haruka, Michiru and Minako sat on the other side. Luna was also present, seated in the center of the table as she so often did to maximize her visibility. Artemis was monitoring the alien guest in another room.

The subject of the meeting wasn't the alien, though. It was a more depressing subject.

"Well I hate to say I told you so," Rei sighed out of frustration.

"Funny. Sounds to me like you love saying it," Minako needled.

Rei took a breath, squelching her desire to respond. "This behavior shouldn't be a surprise to anybody. That girl is violent by nature. She either can't, or won't, bring it under control. That makes her a detriment to this palace and a danger to Usa and the rest of her team."

"I think she's more of a danger to herself than to anyone else," Makoto spoke up.

"That still makes her a danger," Rei maintained.

"Boy, you never let up on someone," Minako scowled. "You just won't forgive her for that time she went after Usa."

"I acknowledge that the time she attacked Usa, she was under the influence of unusual circumstances," Rei said in a controlled manner. "What you don't seem to grasp is that her tendency to violence is on a hair trigger and that makes her more susceptible to being influenced by unusual circumstances. And that makes her a danger to her team and to innocent people around her. If a perceived insult in a night club is capable of setting her off, what happens when she goes off in combat?"

"That's just it. She doesn't go off in combat the way she does in other times," Makoto replied. "Ves has a focus in violent situations that's very high. She knows exactly what she's doing in a fight."

"I agree," Ami added. "Ves has honed a tremendous ability to concentrate during conflict. Her natural aggression becomes focused toward the perceived enemy and her enculturated survival instinct keeps her focused and on mission. In a threatening situation, someone like Ves is probably more valuable than the other members of the team."

"It's when she's not fighting that she loses focus," Makoto sighed.

"How so?" Michiru probed.

"Ves is a reflection of her upbringing," Ami outlined. "She came from a situation where violence was an almost daily occurrence and attacks could come from any source and any direction. It was a situation where strength and aggression was often the best means to acquire the needs for survival, that being food and safety from attack." Ami noticed Haruka nodding. "These are early learned behaviors and such learned behavior traits are often the most difficult to modify later."

"So we just let her go?" Rei asked. "Again?"

"She's trying, Rei," Makoto told her. "She comes to me more than to any of you. I've been with her almost as much as the other girls have. She's trying. She wants to fit in. She's afraid to admit it, but she actually does like it here. It's just . . ."

"She seems prone to slip back into bad habits, particularly when she's bored or when confronted with situations that trigger memories of unpleasant situations from her childhood," Ami interjected.

"I haven't given up on her," Makoto stated. "And I won't give up on her. I just - - you can't change these things overnight. You know what it's like trying to control your temper when you see something you think is wrong, Rei. So do I. Sometimes you can only hold the monster in for so long."

Rei didn't respond. She looked to the table, knowing Makoto was right.

"So I believe the question becomes," Michiru spoke up, "how do we punish her for her anti-social outburst that will both satisfy society's need for accountability and reach her so she learns not to do it again?"

"Must we?" Serenity asked. "I don't think she'll . . ."

"Oh come now, Your Majesty," Luna scowled. "Not even YOU must believe that anymore."

"Maybe someone should just beat it out of her," muttered Haruka. That drew several horrified looks from everyone else. "Well we've tried everything else!"

While the other senshi debated, Makoto sat and thought.

* * *

As Endymion left the meeting, his virtual secretary, a computerized calendar, switchboard and file interface he wore on his left wrist, signaled him. The King glanced at it and found an incoming message waiting for him.

"Aren't you coming home, Endymion?" Serenity asked as he had stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"I have a call I have to take," he told her.

"Is it important?"

"Probably."

"All right," Serenity sighed indulgently. "But don't be too long. It's already very late."

"I'm not the one who has trouble waking up in the morning," Endymion jabbed.

"Watch it or you'll be waking up on the sofa," Serenity scowled.

Entering his office, Endymion walked over to his desk and touched the input panel of his computer. The screen activated.

"Pass the incoming call through," he said. The computer complied. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Chief Nakamura."

"Why was the senshi girl transferred out of Central Holding, Your Majesty?" Nakamura asked in a way that almost sounded like a demand.

"I thought she was less of a flight risk here," Endymion explained.

"Central Holding is perfectly capable of detaining any threat to society," Nakamura bristled.

"Ves is a special case," Endymion countered. "And she did escape once already."

"And will that be added to the charges against her?"

"Of course. We were just meeting on what to do about her. That's why I was delayed."

"And am I to assume that another one of the Princess's bodyguards will evade the judicial system?" Nakamura asked with a veiled rebuke.

"As I said, the senshi are a special case," Endymion told him. "Ultimately, Serenity and I are responsible for them, so it should be up to us to see that she doesn't do this again."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Nakamura replied. It was clear he didn't agree with Endymion's position. Nakamura was never good at hiding his feelings. Endymion signed off and ended the transmission.

Nakamura's attitude, though, could be a reflection of others in the kingdom, possibly a lot of others. Generally the Royal Family and their retinue were loved and idolized by the people of Japan. But when things like this happened, Endymion always feared that the adulation could easily turn into scorn and resentment over the privilege the Royal Family enjoyed. Few things could turn a people against their rulers faster than those rulers acting like they were above the rules. Ves may have just let her temper get away from her, but the reverberations could be very harmful to more than just her. Endymion had to deal with this in a way that was fair to Ves, but also reassured the public that their ruling class wasn't out of control. He sat in his chair, staring out into space, lost in thought.

"Endymion," he heard his wife say sternly.

Looking to the door, he found Serenity standing there in her nightgown, her hair undone and falling down her back, looking as peevish as she did lovely. He glanced at his chronometer and found that he'd been lost in thought for over an hour.

"Coming, Dear," he said sheepishly.

* * *

At the same time Endymion was taking his call, Makoto was approaching the holding room Ves was in. As she approached, she saw Palla-Palla standing at the energy screen separating her from Ves. Ves was on the other side, watching Palla-Palla cry.

"Ves-Ves, you promised!" Palla-Palla sobbed. Hurt and betrayal echoed down the corridor. "You promised that you weren't going to do bad again!"

"I know, Palla-Palla," Ves responded, her own voice heavy with emotion. She couldn't bring herself to look at Palla-Palla. "I just . . ."

"YOU PROMISED!" wailed the amazon.

The detained teen moved her mouth, trying to form the words for an apology that might somehow mitigate the circumstances and repair the wound she'd inflicted on the one person who probably mattered most to her. But no apology she could think of seemed adequate to smooth this over. And the longer she silently stared at Palla-Palla, the wider the gulf between them seemed to grow.

Unable to endure it any longer, Palla-Palla turned and ran away, ran back to the safety of her quarters and her dolls. Ves watched her run away, sensing the girl's heart breaking in tune with her own. Viciously she turned and delivered a savage kick to an end table in the detention cell. Makoto approached unheard. She looked in and found Ves still giving vent to her rage on the table. By now one leg had been flayed off. Silently, Makoto disengaged the energy screen keeping Ves inside.

Ves sensed her presence more than heard it, with the animal sixth sense she had for some entity that had entered her defensive sphere. She turned and saw Makoto standing there. Her assault on the table stopped. Ves wanted to continue to beat on the table, to give release to the great rage she felt. But she'd already betrayed Palla-Palla's faith in her. She couldn't do that to her Kino-Sensei, too. Maybe it wasn't too late to save that relationship. So she froze like an animal caught in a harsh spotlight.

"Go ahead," Makoto said. There was just a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Do what you need to do. Furniture can be replaced."

"Kino-Sensei, I," Ves began desperately, "I don't know how to make this right."

"Maybe you can't," Makoto exhaled. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you are nothing more than a hot-headed little piece of foreigner trash who's not fit to be in Crystal Tokyo."

The teen's eyes bulged.

"That's what the guy in the club said, wasn't it?" Makoto persisted defiantly. "Why aren't you coming after me?"

"I. . .!"

"Come on!" Makoto snapped, crossing over toward Ves. "I just disrespected you to your face! Are you going to take that from me? You don't take it from anybody else! Your macho pride won't let you! Or do I have to do more?"

And she shoved Ves with her hand. Ves stumbled back a few steps. Her rage was welling, but it was caught in a noose formed by the girl's admiration of Makoto and her desperate need to keep the woman's favor.

"What's the difference between me and that guy in the club?" Makoto snarled. "Are you holding back because you know I can beat your ass if you come after me? Are you that much of a sniveling little coward?"

"I'M NO COWARD!" roared Ves angrily.

"THEN WHAT IS IT? WHY ARE YOU HOLDING BACK?" Makoto roared back.

"BECAUSE IT'S YOU!" Ves bellowed. She stood angrily, her hands balled into fists and her chest heaving, waiting for the next barb out of Makoto's mouth, waiting for the woman to destroy any trust they had for each other.

"Because you respect me?" Makoto asked, her voice softer and more reasonable. "Because you didn't respect him?"

The words served to distract the teen's anger. She began to consider them.

"The way you operate," Makoto began, ambling over to a sofa and sitting, "the way you were taught all of your life was that respect is earned. And if you don't respect someone, it's OK to treat them as badly as you want to. That's your old life, Ves. That's the life you left. Go on, sit down."

Reluctantly Ves complied.

"You're in a new place now, Ves. You've got a new life, and with that life comes new ways of doing things. In this life, respect is still earned, but a certain amount of respect comes automatically. When we give that automatic respect to someone else, we're acknowledging that they have as much right to the world as we do. That's different from when you're fighting for survival and it's everyone for themselves."

Ves seemed slightly puzzled by what Makoto told her, but mostly she was chagrined and embarrassed.

"But you're not fighting for survival in Crystal Tokyo," Makoto continued. "This mutual respect is expected of you. We can't live together in harmony under the teachings of Queen Serenity if we don't have basic respect for everyone else as people." She paused. "Any of this sinking in?"

"I hear what you're saying, Kino-Sensei," Ves said softly. "Back in Sao Paulo, in the orphanage, and before that when I was running with Elas Fantasmas, it was always 'us versus them'."

"It's the same here," Makoto offered. "You just haven't wrapped your head around the idea that people like the ones in the club last night are part of the 'us' you vowed to protect. You still think of them as 'them'. And the sooner you give them that respect, and think of them as 'us' and not 'them', the easier it'll be for you to control that massive temper of yours. In fact, if you start thinking of everybody as an 'us' until they prove to be a 'them', you'll be less likely to go off on someone, and you'll be more in line with what Serenity teaches us."

"Easier said than done," mumbled Ves.

"Nothing worthwhile is ever easy," Makoto replied. Then she smiled. "Lucky for you I'm stubborn as a mule."

At that moment, tears almost trickled from Ves's eyes - - almost. But the corners of her mouth turned up for a second.

"So what happens to me?" Ves asked.

"We're still deciding that," Makoto told her. The teen's spirits fell. Makoto reached over and patted her knee. "You're not going to get expelled or deported or whatever you're afraid of. Everybody realizes you're too valuable to the team, and to your sisters. But we will do something. And you won't like it. But you've got the guts to take it, don't you?"

"After what I just went through with you and Palla-Palla?" Ves replied ruefully. "It'll be a breeze."

* * *

Industriously rising at seven a.m. as she did most mornings, Hotaru headed for the bathroom to get herself ready. Still in her dark violet pajamas, she looked at herself in the mirror to see if anything needed extra attention that morning. Her black hair was mussed from sleep, but was still fine and straight and still washed down her head to her shoulders. Every so often she considered changing the style and this morning was one of those times. Maybe she should let it grow a little - - but not too long - - long, fine black hair still had too many bad memories associated with it. Maybe she should wear it up or gather it stylishly to one side.

"What's the use?" Hotaru sighed glumly. "It wouldn't help. You don't have that much to work with." With that, she shook her head. "Now Hotaru, Yutaka likes the way you look. That's all that matters."

Maybe one day she'd believe that.

Hotaru was about to engage the shower when she heard a noise in the outer living room. It shouldn't seem that strange, as her foster parents were probably getting up about now, too. But something told her to go out and look. Some vague sense of unease drove Hotaru out into the living room.

Beyond the living room was the balcony that looked out over the west side of Crystal Tokyo. Haruka was on the balcony, looking up into the sky. Hotaru approached and the closer she got, the more uneasy she felt. And she couldn't understand why she felt this unease.

"Papa?" Hotaru ventured, stopping in the doorway to the balcony still dressed in her pajamas. It took three full seconds for Haruka to act like she'd even heard Hotaru speak.

"Hey, Firefly," Haruka said. The woman looked slightly disconcerted. "Didn't hear you. You got intern work at the infirmary today?"

"Yes," Hotaru replied. "Papa, what's wrong? You seem a little preoccupied. Are you sensing something?"

Haruka frowned, but Hotaru felt the frown was for the lack of an answer to Hotaru's question more than for the question itself. The teen waited patiently while Haruka searched her feelings for an explanation.

"I guess not," she said. "It's almost like I should be sensing something - - like I expect to sense something - - and I don't."

"Like you're expecting more aliens?" Hotaru ventured. That brought a smirk to Haruka's face.

"Yeah," she chuckled. "You know, it's not paranoia if they really are out to get you."

"Maybe they're not coming," Hotaru offered.

"Maybe," Haruka responded. "Or maybe they can hide from me."

"Has Mama sensed anything?"

"I don't know," Haruka said. Then she grinned. "And I don't want to wake her to find out. We had a pretty late night last night."

"You're up."

Haruka looked back at the sky. "Who could sleep?" Suddenly Haruka turned and herded them back into the living room. "Enough of this. You get prettied up and I'll get breakfast. What do you want?"

"You don't know how to make that much," Hotaru scowled. "French toast, I guess. I think you've done that before."

"It'll be ready when you are," Haruka said. Hotaru allowed herself to be gently guided to the bathroom. Haruka waited for her to disappear from the room, then turned. She looked back out the door to the balcony for a few moments. Then she headed for the kitchen.

Continued in Chapter 4


	4. The Big Payback

BIRTHRIGHT  
Chapter 4: "The Big Payback"  
A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

The palace of Crystal Tokyo had many rooms for many different purposes. Among those purposes were temporary accommodations for visiting dignitaries and guests of the Royal Family.

Sleeping in one of the rooms was Av'Rith, late of the planet Tevrii. It was a disturbed slumber, evidenced by the contorted manner in which her green-hued body stretched across the mattress that was too small to hold her, and by the stress evident on her face. The alien teen moved her mouth silently as the ridges above her closed eyes pulled together and down over the tops of the lids. In her sleep, she heard voices. They were too distant to be understood, though. Was it The Guardian Elite, come to take her back and terminate her, then pitch her body into the sun? Av'Rith wanted to run, but something seemed to hold her down. No amount of struggle could release her. The voices persisted. It wasn't fair. She didn't want to cease.

And then, consciousness. Av'Rith looked around, but she was alone in the room. Prying herself up to a sitting position on the bed, Av'Rith tried to make sense of things. First she was in a dark place and now she was here. It made as little sense as her arrival on Earth. First she was fleeing Tevrii. And then she was hurling into Earth's atmosphere.

"Princess Usagi desires entry," a disembodied voice repeated. Av'Rith looked around fearfully, but no one was there. Yet she recognized the voice. It was the one from her dream.

"Yes!" Av'Rith spoke up anxiously. "Please allow Princess Usagi to come to me!"

Taking that as an affirmation, the environmental control computer opened the door to the guest quarters. In stepped Usa and Hotaru. Usa had on white pants and a long-sleeved pink blouse, while Hotaru wore a navy blue dress and dark leggings. The girls seemed happy to see Av'Rith - - until they actually saw Av'Rith.

"Oh!" Usa gasped in alarm, "I-I thought you were dressed! I'm sorry!" Hotaru's face was crimson.

"Dressed?" Av'Rith asked. "Is that the custom on this planet?"

"Yes," Hotaru grimaced, looking away.

"Isn't it the custom on Tevrii?" Usa asked.

"No," Av'Rith replied. "Clothing is a thing used only for protection when performing potentially hazardous tasks or in potentially hazardous environments. I wore the flight suit earlier because I was in space. Normally we of Tevrii have no need for clothing otherwise."

"That's OK," Usa offered with good-natured cheer. "Is my being clothed making you uncomfortable? Because I can take them off if . . ."

"USA!" Hotaru hissed.

"What?" Usa asked, her blouse partially unfastened.

"Please," Av'Rith interjected. "It is clear that I am the one making your companion uncomfortable. I will put on my flight suit."

The alien uncurled from the bed, rising to her full seven foot height, and retrieved her flight suit. As she put it on, Usa gave Hotaru an impatient look.

"Don't give me that look, Usa," Hotaru volleyed back, though she looked down as she said it.

"Is this more in accordance with your traditions?" Av'Rith asked. The flight suit hugged her frame like a second skin. She was tall and gaunt, but it was clear to anyone that she was female. "Now what did you wish of me, Princess Usa?"

"I just wanted you to meet Hotaru," Usa shrugged. "She's my bestest bud. And I thought, if it was OK with you, that Hotaru and I could show you a little bit of the planet. There's a lot of nice things to see." She leaned in hopefully. "It might take your mind off of your troubles for a little bit."

"Why would you do this?" Av'Rith inquired.

"I wanted to," Usa explained. "I want to be friends with you. And I hope you want to be friends with me. And I figured you might want to know a little more about this place, since you might be here for a while. It's a cinch you won't be leaving on that ship of yours anytime soon - - not until it can be repaired and we can find the wormhole you traveled through." The Princess beamed the smile she'd inherited from her mother. "Come on. You might just like it."

Av'Rith glanced from Usa to Hotaru.

"And you wish this as well?" she asked.

"Sure," Hotaru offered earnestly. "I'm sorry about how I reacted earlier. You just - - well, startled me. I'd really like to know more about you. And I'd like to help make your stay here more comfortable. Usa told me what happened. I - - kind of understand some of what you're going through."

"I admit I am curious about this world," Av'Rith said. "And I enjoy being in your presence, Princess Usa. I am greatly comforted by your aid and your offer of friendship. This venture you propose is acceptable to the ruling elders of this place?"

"As long as you stay with me, it'll be fine," Usa said. That got Hotaru to wondering if Usa had actually cleared this jaunt with anybody.

"Then I commit myself to your hands," Av'Rith said. It almost seemed like she was smiling.

The three teen girls headed out into the corridor, Usa leading them to the storage port where the palace's fleet of magnetic hover cars were stored.

"May I venture a question, Princess Usa?" Av'Rith inquired.

"Sure! Ask anything," Usa replied.

"Friend Hotaru," Av'Rith asked, looking down at the girl beside her, since there was two feet of difference between their heights, "is it normal for those of your species to be - - forgive me if I use an inappropriate term - - but is it normal for those of your species to be as - - as tiny as you are?"

Hotaru's face twisted up into a crumpled mass of embarrassment.

* * *

Ves sat in the detention cell of the palace, waiting. It had been a fitful sleep since Makoto had visited the previous night. The girl was morose, the weight of what she had done keeping her down. She was sorry the incident had ever happened. Curiously, it wasn't out of sympathy for the man she'd initially assaulted, or the two bouncers who had tried to restrain her. Despite Makoto's words, she still couldn't work up much sympathy for him. And the bouncers were just doing their jobs. They knew the risks.

No, selfishly Ves wished it had never happened because of the consequences she was now enduring. Palla-Palla's words of hurt and betrayal still rang in her ears. The girl's twisted up, tear-streaked face haunted her. Ves wanted to get out of the cell and go to her, to make it right somehow - - although how she would do that was still a mystery to her.

"And I always call her 'stupid'," muttered Ves. "I'm the one who's stupid."

"You got that right." Ves looked up and saw Jun standing at the energy barrier. Cere was behind her, with the same disdainful scorn that she seemed to reserve only for Ves. Jun just seemed tired of it all.

"How's Palla-Palla?" Ves asked anxiously.

"Still in her room," Cere said with obvious contempt. "She cried herself to sleep last night."

Ves seemed to crumple a little. Her face turned to the floor and her hand draped over the back of her neck.

"Go ahead, Priss," Ves mumbled. "Give it to me full charge."

But Cere only glared. "Hopeless," she finally said and walked off.

"You want to kick me to the curb too, Jun?" Ves looked up. "Wouldn't blame you."

"Well, you didn't murder six million people," Jun replied, "so at least you're better than my father."

"I think I understand him a little," Ves sighed. Jun raised an eyebrow. "It's like Kino-Sensei was telling me last night: It's easy to do stuff like this to people you don't respect."

"I guess," Jun nodded. "Think it's finally gotten through?"

"I hope," Ves whimpered. "I don't want to be like this for the rest of my life. I don't want to end up like my dad."

"Well, you're the only one who can change you," Jun told her. "You're too stubborn for anyone else to do it."

"I don't even know if I can," Ves grimaced. "I try to hold it in, but I keep slipping up. Sometimes I wish we were in a constant state of war. That's the only time I seem to help."

"Well, we're still with you," Jun admitted. "Even Cere and Palla-Palla, despite what they say. But you need to be serious about changing. Got it?"

"Yeah," Ves nodded morosely.

"Um, I've got to go," Jun said.

"What's up?"

"Some alien crashed outside of Crystal Tokyo last night," Jun explained. "The Princess has taken a big interest in her. We've got to stick close to her just in case this alien isn't all she seems."

"And I'm stuck in here," Ves scowled. "Sorry for letting you down. I know they're just words, but I really mean them."

"Yeah," Jun replied sadly. "We'll try to do what we can for you."

And Jun turned and hurried off, leaving Ves to bob in a sea of guilt.

* * *

The hover car zoomed through the city on cruising speed, the Princess at the helm. Hotaru sat in back while Av'Rith hunched in the front seat beside Usa, as hover cars weren't really designed for someone seven feet tall. Though her friend's piloting skills had improved with practice, she was still a little too wild for Hotaru's tastes and the knuckles on the girl's hands were growing white from clutching the armrests on her seat.

"Your city is a unique blend of structure and green space," Av'Rith remarked. "I fear our civilization does not hold the same regard for undeveloped foliage as yours does."

"That's Mom," Usa replied. "She won't admit it, but she does have a flair for balancing nature and development. And she's pretty good at designing a city. You should have seen Tokyo a thousand years ago. It's nothing like it is now."

"Explain?" Av'Rith inquired.

"Everything was all jammed together and built on top of everything else," Usa recalled. "Pop said the Great Disaster took care of the clutter, but the temporary housing that replaced it made the city look like a huge tray of eggs. So when developers started rebuilding the city, he and Mom worked with them to plan the city's layout and make it look nicer. Pop said Mom really took to it, too." Usa smiled. "Got to admit, she knew what she was doing."

Spotting a building on their left, Usa guided the hover car into the underground storage facility.

"You're going to love this, Av'Rith!" Usa squealed as the group exited the craft. Knowing where they were, Hotaru just smirked to herself. The storage facility attendant came up to them.

"We are honored to host you, Princess U. . ." the attendant began. Then he spotted the alien girl. His eyes widened with surprise.

"This is Av'Rith," Usa stated with calm assurance. "She's my guest."

"Y-Yes, Princess!" the man exclaimed. He stood aside and gestured them forward. "Please enjoy your stay!"

"That servant," Av'Rith noted as they walked to a lift. "He was - - unnerved is the term I seek? Unnerved by my appearance."

"He's probably never seen someone from another world before," Usa assured her. Hotaru noted that she left out Earth's recent, unpleasant encounters with beings from other worlds, going back to the Dark Moon attack thirteen years ago.

The three girls took the lift to an upper level of the structure. The people running the place were startled or initially alarmed by Av'Rith's appearance, but deferred to the assurances of the Princess. Hotaru noticed Av'Rith's discomfort. They entered a room that was completely dark once the door hissed shut.

"Don't be alarmed, Av'Rith," Hotaru whispered to her. "The room needs to be dark for this to work."

Suddenly planets appeared around them. Several entire galaxies slowly rotated around the three girls, as if they were giants floating in outer space. Av'Rith emitted a soft gasp of surprise. Usa glanced over at her with a conspiratorial smirk.

"This is an - - the term is illusion?" Av'Rith asked.

"Sort of," Usa responded. "It's a three-dimensional planetarium. This is a representation of our galaxy and the five galaxies immediately surrounding it, generated by holographic technology. I could probably explain the basic tech behind it, but it's pretty dry stuff." Usa reached out and pointed to a planet by her left hip. "See, this is Earth. This is where we are now in relation to the other planets, and it's all calculated to be a real time representation."

"Impressive," Av'Rith stared in wonder. "I never knew the universe was so vast."

"And this is just a small piece of the universe," Hotaru said.

"Think you can find your planet?" Usa asked.

"I am uncertain," Av'Rith frowned. "I know little of astronomy." She searched the diorama as it leisurely rotated around her and her companions. Usa and Hotaru studied her, eager for her to succeed. Soon a light of recognition flashed in her dark blue eyes. But it was quickly crushed as the weight of her changing emotions overtook her. Av'Rith sank to her knees.

"Av'Rith?" Usa inquired, kneeling next to the alien and supporting her. Hotaru squatted down next to them.

"My apologies, Princess Usa," Av'Rith stammered. Her lip quivered and she seemed to be seized by fright.

"Av'Rith, you're OK. There's nothing to be scared of," Usa assured her.

"You are correct," Av'Rith sighed. "It was just a memory. I recognized the sun of my system. And I recalled how I was to be - - destroyed in its atomic furnaces."

Usa kept hold of the alien girl's shoulders so she might feel more secure.

"Why do they want to destroy you?" Hotaru asked.

Av'Rith looked down. "Because I am different. I told you earlier that I am the same as all of my people - - but it is not true. I am different. I have always been different. And I was condemned because of that difference."

"Nobody stood up for you?" Usa asked. Av'Rith didn't respond. "Not even your parents?"

"I have never known my parents," Av'Rith replied. "I was taken from them as a small child when it was discovered that I was different. I was kept isolated with other young ones who were discovered to be different. My people wanted nothing to do with me so long as I was deemed different."

"That's so sad," Hotaru said. "Just how are you different?"

Av'Rith's face twisted in emotional agony. "It is - - part of my genetic code. I seem normal . . ." Av'Rith covered her face with her hands. "Oh, I cannot explain it! I do not wish you to shun me, too!"

"We won't shun you, Av'Rith," Usa told her.

"But you may! I cannot risk it!" She looked over at Usa. "You have been kind to me. I have developed a - - is fondness the correct term? You aided me when I had no one to turn to. I do not wish to destroy that bond! Do not ask me to explain further!"

"All right, all right," Usa assured her. "You don't have to explain anything if you don't want to." She smiled. "I think Hotaru and I could handle it. I'm only seventeen, but I've seen stuff that would give you nightmares, Av'Rith. But if you don't want to talk about it, I'll respect that."

"You are very kind to do this, Princess Usa," Av'Rith smiled timidly. "Friend Hotaru. I have given you no reason to trust me, and yet you do. I will try to be worthy of your trust and your kindness."

"You will," Usa nodded. "Come on, let's get out of here."

The three girls rose to their feet and headed back for the lift. Usa could see Av'Rith was still upset by the entire experience.

"So, Av'Rith, while you were 'isolated'," Usa began, hoping to take the alien's mind off of what had happened, "did you get a chance to get friendly with any guys? Or wasn't that an option?"

"Males?" Av'Rith frowned. "No, I had no opportunity to become chosen by a male." Her expression softened. "Although there were several that I found myself longing for. The ritual of mating would be wondrous indeed with one of . . ." Av'Rith stopped, her expression one of embarrassment. "Forgive me if I speak of things too intimate."

"No matter the species, some things remain a constant," Usa chuckled, putting her hand on Av'Rith's shoulder.

* * *

"Anything, Artemis?" Luna asked.

Artemis was working the long-range scanners with several technicians. The technology was developed by several of the best minds on Earth and was used to sweep the Milky Way Galaxy for any sign of any extra-terrestrial crafts. Endymion had personally commissioned the project after the trouble with the Zachar Alliance. Serenity had questioned the necessity of it, but Endymion went ahead with it anyway.

"The galaxy is quiet so far," Artemis replied. "Either the Tevrii haven't found a quick way here yet or they've chosen not to pursue Av'Rith."

"You've no way of telling for certain?" Luna inquired.

"Well, if I could see the interstellar activity around Tevrii, I could make a guess," Artemis theorized. "But the scanner only has so much range."

"Disappointing," Luna frowned. "I suppose all we can do is remain vigilant. I hope they leave the poor girl alone. She seems quite vexed by the entire matter."

"I hope they leave her alone for our sakes, too," muttered Artemis. "The last thing anybody needs is an interstellar dispute."

Continued in Chapter 5


	5. Like A Pebble In A Pond

BIRTHRIGHT  
Chapter 5: "Like A Pebble In A Pond"  
A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

The hover car Usa had signed out of the palace approached the back garage where they were stored. Usa, Hotaru and Av'Rith had seen several more sites in and around Crystal Tokyo since coming from the planetarium. Av'Rith had expressed her admiration for them, but both Earth girls could tell their guest still seemed a little depressed. Usa brought the hover car into the garage safely and turned to her guest.

"I'm sorry, Av'Rith," she apologized. "I guess that planetarium thing wasn't such a good idea. I just thought - - well, I guess I just didn't think."

"Your intentions were not malicious, Princess Usa," Av'Rith told her. "I just had too many memories stirred up by seeing the sun in my solar system. To recall how close I was to being cast into it." She took a moment to gather herself. "I did enjoy seeing your city. You have a fine civilization. It is very different from my own, but very wondrous." She looked down modestly. "Though I admit I have not experienced much outside of the building in which I was detained."

"So what do you want to do now?" Usa asked. "Name it and I'll see if I can make it happen."

"I," Av'Rith began hesitantly, "would like to speak again with the male, Helios. If this would be permitted."

"Helios?" Usa replied curiously.

"I have wondered about him since I met him," Av'Rith explained. "He knew my language. And there is a quality to him that seems familiar to me, though I am certain we have never met." Av'Rith found herself smiling slightly. "And he seems quite gentle."

"He is," Usa grinned. Hotaru noticed that Av'Rith picked up on the familiarity Usa had when she spoke about him. "I'll talk to him. He can probably spare a few minutes from dream monitoring to talk to you." They disembarked from the hover car.

"This would not be an - - pardon me if this term is incorrect - - affront to you?"

"Well you were just planning to talk, weren't you?" Usa smiled. It was a playful response, but Hotaru noted that it did establish a boundary for Av'Rith. Whether it was necessary, she wasn't quite sure.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Usa and the others turned and found Jun, Cere and Palla-Palla marching up to them. Jun seemed exasperated. Cere seemed to find the situation funny until she locked her gaze onto Av'Rith. And Palla-Palla seemed depressed. She trailed along silently behind the others.

"Princess!" Jun fumed. "We're supposed to be protecting you! We can't do that if you sneak off!"

"I didn't 'sneak off'," Usa countered. "I just went for a drive with Av'Rith." She turned to Av'Rith. "Av'Rith, this is Jun, Cere, and Palla-Palla. They're my friends."

"AND your guards, " Jun reiterated. "which we can't do if we don't know where you are." Finally she glanced up at Av'Rith, who towered over the diminutive Jun. "Hi. I'm usually not like this."

"I took Hotaru! What's the big deal?" fussed Usa.

"It's our job," argued Jun.

"You can do your job a little TOO well, you know," scowled Usa.

"Are you really from another world?" Cere gaped. Av'Rith nodded. "And are the girls all that tall there?"

"I am of average height for my sex," Av'Rith nodded, recalling her comment on Hotaru's height. "The males of my race are yet taller." She noticed Cere staring at her face. "Do I seem strange to you?"

"Just admiring your skin tone," Cere smiled. "I bet a gold hair band would really set your face off. They'd really compliment the green skin and those cheekbones. Have you ever thought of wearing your hair longer?"

Av'Rith didn't know how to respond.

"So where's Ves?" Usa inquired. Instantly the three amazons tensed. "Uh oh, what did she do now?"

* * *

Makoto stopped by the infirmary and signaled one of the duty nurses. If Ami was in conference or with a patient, Makoto didn't want to interrupt her. But the nurse nodded, which meant Ami wasn't occupied with anything she couldn't tear herself away from. Reassured, the woman went in the office.

"Hello, Makoto," Ami smiled, peering up over her glasses. The woman was at her desk, surrounded with virtual displays of medical charts. "Did you have a problem, or did I forget something this morning?"

"Little of both," Makoto smiled. She brought up a bento meticulously wrapped. Ami couldn't smother a smile.

"Well, I wouldn't want to miss one of your wonderful lunches," Ami said as Makoto brought the bento over to her desk.

"I would have made you breakfast, too, if you would have stuck around. Sorry for sleeping in."

"We all had a late night," Ami replied. Makoto twisted around to look at the virtual charts.

"Are you still going over that alien girl's scans?" Makoto asked. "You were looking at them when I went to bed last night."

"This girl's physiology is fascinating," Ami told her roommate. "There are like factors that seem common to humanoid physiology in general, but there are some stark differences as well. The DNA is particularly curious. Did you know that the Tevrii have three more strands of DNA than Earth humans do?"

"What do those do?"

"That's something I've yet to determine," Ami said, then pointed at one strand on one scan. "But this strand seems to be mutated from the others." She sighed. "I wish I had scans from a representative sample of Tevrii so I could judge whether this mutated strand is common to the species or a trait limited to just a few - - possibly only to Av'Rith herself."

Suddenly Ami stopped. She turned up to Makoto inquiringly. Makoto caught the expression and, from her long history with Ami, knew that Ami had just realized something. She gave her friend an amused look.

"When you came in, you implied that you had a second reason for visiting me besides delivering the bento," Ami stated. With a bemused smirk, Makoto nodded. "I apologize."

"I understand," Makoto said good-naturedly. "You've got something new and you can't rest until you've torn it apart and know everything there is to know about it." Makoto took a seat. "I'm just worried about what we should do about Ves."

"Do you think she'll respond to your challenge from last night?"

"I think I got her attention," Makoto shrugged. "But Endymion says she needs to be punished, so the public doesn't think she's getting special treatment. And I don't know what to do. They get to a point where smacking them doesn't work, and I think Ves is years beyond that point."

"Well, while I can't deny the value of negative reinforcement in certain circumstances, I've always felt that positive reinforcement does more good," Ami commented. "I'm afraid I can't advise you on what to do in this case, though. Perhaps Rei would be a better adviser."

"Rei would have her burned at the stake and then have the ashes banished," Makoto scowled. "Personally, I think that's kind of overkill."

Just then, the pair's senshi communicators went off. Engaging them, Ami and Makoto found Rei on the other end.

"Rei? We were. . ." Makoto began.

"Just talking about me, I know," Rei cut them off. "We have a problem. Or more specifically, Ves has a problem."

"What did she do now?" Makoto asked, disappointment coloring her tone.

"Nothing. She's still in her detention cell," Rei assured them. "But the palace received a message from the companion of the man Ves beat up last night. They're filing a claim for damages against Ves. I'm meeting with her now to see how far they want to pursue this. I just wanted to warn you that your little pet project may have more to worry about."

After completing her call, Rei went back out into the little meeting room just off of the main business offices of the palace. There a fairly comely young Japanese woman sat. Rei sat down across the table from her.

"Forgive the interruption, please," Rei said to her politely. "I understand you wish to file a claim against the palace?"

"You are responsible for that - - woman, aren't you?" the young woman scowled. Rei could read moral outrage in her and it was hard not to sympathize.

"While Ves wasn't acting in any way on behalf of or with the knowledge of the Crystal Palace or the government of Japan or Crystal Tokyo," Rei started out, "she is a staff member attached to the palace. What was your claim for?"

"The monetary amount?" she asked.

"I'm assuming you want the palace to cover your," and Rei concentrated on her for a moment, "close friend's medical expenses?" The woman colored slightly at the words 'close friend'. "Given that Ves wouldn't be able to cover them out of her own pocket, the palace is willing to cover them in her stead."

"I think there should be more than that," the woman countered.

"More?" Rei asked. She stared silently for a moment. "Compensation for pain and suffering?"

"How do you do that?" gaped the woman. Recovering, she said, "Yes, Kudoshi has endured a lot. He's going to have to miss work, plus the nightmares he'll have because of that woman's vicious attack on him. Don't you think more needs to be done than just cover his medical expenses?"

"More will be done," Rei explained. "King Endymion has stated that Ves will be punished for her actions. They were irresponsible and completely out of line with the incident."

"You honestly think that's going to reach a foreigner like her?" retorted the woman.

Rei leaned in. "There are no such things as 'foreigners' in Crystal Tokyo. We are all citizens of one world and we all have to cherish each other and look out for each other. That's the philosophy of Queen Serenity, and it's a good philosophy. Now Ves was completely in the wrong. She over-reacted to the situation and violated one of Queen Serenity's most cherished principles." The priest looked the woman directly in the eye. "But perhaps things like this wouldn't happen if people like you wouldn't throw words like 'foreigner' around, trying to make yourself seem more prestigious at the expense of others."

"How dare you!" gasped the woman indignantly.

"Instruct the hospital to direct all billing to the Crystal Palace. We'll take care of it," Rei told her calmly. "Any other claim is denied. Now may I be of any other assistance?"

The woman shot to her feet. "And you call yourself a priest!" She turned and stormed out. On the way out, she bumped into Minako standing by the door listening. She shot the blonde an annoyed look, then stormed off.

"Eavesdropping again?" Rei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Eavesdropping is such a callous word," Minako quipped. "I prefer 'spying'. It has a more romantic tone to it."

"Didn't think I could handle it?" Rei queried.

"Nah, I just wanted to hear how much she wanted," Minako said, then flopped into the chair the woman had used. "YOU actually defended VES?"

"A wrong is a wrong," Rei replied. "It doesn't matter who the wrong was against. You don't dismiss a wrong just because you have no respect for the one wronged."

"Somehow you saying that makes it sound logical," Minako shrugged. "So what do you think we should do with Ves? And don't say execution."

"I don't know," sighed Rei. "Ami is right, we can't banish her - - as much as I'd like to. The others depend on her too much. And she's no good to anybody incarcerated." Rei smiled. "I actually thought about making her be the servant of the man she beat up - - aid in his recovery, you know? Do all the little things for him that he won't be able to do for a while. But I really don't think they should be in the same room."

"Especially if little Miss 'Foreigners' is going to be around," Minako added. "It's so weird running into that attitude in this day and age."

"Yes, every time you think humanity has taken another step forward," Rei nodded, "someone comes along and lengthens the path."

* * *

Usa and Av'Rith stood outside of the quarters Helios occupied. Usa had initially offered to bring Helios to her, but Av'Rith seemed to want to come with her. After a while it dawned on the Princess: Av'Rith had been shunned and segregated for most of her life. The girl probably didn't want to be alone, even alone in the handsomely apportioned guest suites in the Crystal Palace. So there they were, waiting while the environmental control computer announced them.

"Maiden," Helios exclaimed when he came to the door.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything," Usa replied.

"I always have time for you, my love," Helios said with the gentle smile that always gave Usa tightening of the insides. "And Av'Rith is with you."

"You do not object?" Av'Rith asked tentatively. "I wished to see you again. I am still disturbed by why you seem familiar to me."

"I do not object at all," Helios nodded. "Shall we all go to the terrace? The open space and the view is much more conducive to conversation than my sparse quarters."

"You think Pop's going to go nuts if he finds out you've got TWO girls in there?" Usa chuckled slyly.

"I think nothing of the sort, Maiden," Helios replied in good humor. "But only the fool tempts fate."

The Terrace was a balcony off of the living quarters that overlooked the south portion of Crystal Tokyo. The balcony was furnished with tables, chairs and assorted plants for the enjoyment of anyone who lived there or who might be visiting. It was enclosed by a transparent aluminum bubble that kept out all of the elements save the sun. A food port allowed for snacks and beverages to be served.

"I am grateful for the time you have given me, Friend Helios," Av'Rith said. She was up on the edge of a chair while Helios sat back casually in his and Usa reclined on a deck chair. "This sensation I have will not dissipate. Have you ever been to Tevrii?"

"Not in the physical sense," Helios answered. "I am familiar with those of Tevrii, as I am familiar with the people of many worlds, in my capacity as Guardian of Pleasant Dreams. I have seen your dreams, Av'Rith, so I am somewhat acquainted with you and your world."

Av'Rith seemed upset by that. "Then," she whispered, averting her gaze, "you know the reason why I was shunned." Helios reached over and gently took her hand.

"I see your dreams," he assured her. "I do not see your thoughts or your memories. I know that you long for acceptance, for companionship, to be judged as normal, for you have dreamed these things many nights. But I do not know why you are rejected by your people. I do know that I would not judge you so harshly."

"You are kind," Av'Rith choked out. Her face bore the depth of her emotions, though tears were apparently something her race was incapable of. "Both of you have been so kind to me. It is my desire to stay here as long as I may. Perhaps I may even find the acceptance that I could not find among my own."

"It's all right with me, Av'Rith," Usa told her. "You can stay as long as you like, as far as I'm concerned. And I can't really see Mom and Pop objecting." She leaned in. "Although I have to warn you that Mom takes a little getting used to."

"Perhaps I have found . . ." Av'Rith began. As she looked up, her gaze caught Helios with his head at just the right angle. There was something about his eyes. Her wide blue eyes grew wider. "Yes," she whispered, then pointed at Helios. "You are the one!"

"One what?" Usa asked.

"Do you remember me?" Helios asked, a little surprised but at the same time genuinely heartened by the revelation.

"There was a beast," Av'Rith combed her memories. "I had never seen such a beast. It was white, with a long neck and a long face, and long thin legs. It had great white wings that seemed to span for miles, and white hair along its neck and at its back quarters. And a - - the term is horn? A crystal horn in its forehead." She looked up at Helios again. "And the beast had your kind eyes!"

"It sounds like she's describing Pegasus," Usa concluded.

"She is," Helios smiled warmly. "There are some who are sensitive enough to see my Pegasus form in their dreams when I am monitoring them. Those beings are very few in number and have a special gift. You have seen me thus, Maiden."

"Yeah. There was that one time I was riding you bareback and," and the Princess's eyes popped for just a moment, "and I probably shouldn't say anymore." Her features darkened. "You didn't have that dream, too, did you?"

"I was alone in a desolate field," Av'Rith recalled. "I gazed at myself in the water of a small pond and wondered when I would be delivered from this." She turned to Helios. "And the beast, this - - Pegasus, you said? He looked into the pond over my shoulder. I turned from him, expecting him to reject me as everyone had. But he came closer. He nuzzled my hand with his nose. And when he spread his great wings over me," and Av'Rith's lip quivered, "I felt so safe. That was you, Friend Helios?"

"That was I, Av'Rith," Helios nodded. "I recall the dream quite well."

"I remember it to this day," Av'Rith said gratefully. Then she grew melancholy again. "If only I could dare to believe that this is the beginning of a better time for me."

* * *

Artemis studied the star charts of the solar system Tevrii was in. The charts, produced by Haruka and Michiru on one of their deep space explorations some eighty years prior, were the only intelligence they had on the planet. The accompanying summary of the planet's topography and population said little beyond the basics. Tevrii was a world with an oxygen atmosphere, slightly smaller than Earth and slightly closer to its sun. The lesser gravity probably accounted for the genetic height of the natives. The report listed all the measurable facts about the planet that sensors could garner.

"But it doesn't say anything about what kind of people they are," Artemis mused. "Why would they want to pitch one of their own kind into their sun? Are they going to come after her because she escaped? Do they even have the technology TO come after her?"

"Long range sensors are picking up an anomaly," Artemis overheard one of the technicians say to another. He looked up at the monitor.

In Endymion's office, Endymion was talking with the Envoy from The Sovereign Nation Of China.

"Your offer is quite gracious, Ambassador Lin," Endymion replied.

China was holding a state dinner and had invited Endymion and Serenity to attend. It was a show, of course. China and Japan had only been on diplomatic speaking terms for about ten years and the new administration in China wanted to show off Serenity and Endymion to bolster their own prestige. Still, a refusal might look like a repudiation of the new administration and Endymion had worked too hard to smooth over the disputes between the two nations.

"Yes, my wife and I would be honored to attend," Endymion answered. "I'm sure she'll be the hit of the party." The monarch thought a moment. "Would the invitation extend to the Princess Usagi as well?"

Just then an alert window popped up in the lower right corner of his screen.

"I apologize, Ambassador Lin," Endymion said. "I've got an urgent incoming message. Could I place you on stand-by while I see to it?"

Endymion switched reception to the incoming message. Artemis was on the screen.

"Your Majesty," Artemis began gravely, "we've got a long range interstellar cruiser entering Earth space through a wormhole, possibly the same wormhole that Av'Rith came from. I'd say the Tevrii are here to collect her."

Continued in Chapter 6


	6. Secrets

BIRTHRIGHT  
Chapter 6: "Secrets"  
A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

King Endymion cut an intimidating swath through the corridor. His light grey cape flowed behind him, while his determined gait carried him toward the room that housed the long range space scanners. Workers in the palace knew the look Endymion was giving off and gave the normally cordial monarch a wide berth. When Endymion looked like that, there was usually an issue of grave importance about and he didn't have time for idle chat.

The door to the room opened and Endymion passed through. The people staffing the monitors were abuzz with excitement and activity. One glance at the monitors confirmed what he had been told. Satellite opticals were transmitting pictures of an interstellar cruiser approaching Earth. Those same satellites were transmitting sensor data about the ship. Spying Artemis on one side of the room, Endymion moved over to him.

"The Tevrii?" he asked, seeking confirmation of earlier reports.

"Looks like it," Artemis replied. "The ship configurations align with previous designs listed in the reports Haruka and Michiru filed eighty years ago."

"Has RDP been notified?" Endymion asked generally.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" one of the staff responded crisply. "All Regional Defense Patrol units have been placed on alert. Civilian Defense Patrol is on stand-by alert. Stellar Launch Facility in Kagoshima has scrambled."

"Any communication?" Endymion requested.

"We continue to hail on all known channels," another staff member replied. "No response as yet."

"Maybe they feel there's no point in talking," Artemis suggested.

"Or they don't comprehend our hails," Endymion countered. "I know linguistics was working on a translation database with Helios. Find out if it's ready and put it on-line if it is."

"Your Majesty, we're getting communications from half the countries in the world," Artemis relayed. "They all want to know what's going on."

"Have the Diplomatic Corps handle them," Endymion advised. "I think what the Tevrii want is right here, so this is a matter between them and Crystal Tokyo."

* * *

On the roof of the palace, standing on the heli-pad near the door, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stood gazing up at the sky. Their expressions matched one another. Each stared up grimly at what only they seemed to be able to see.

"Not very defensible when you've got an interstellar anomaly that can put an invading ship within Mars orbit of the planet," grumbled Uranus.

"If there were a way to close it," Neptune said, "we'd close it. Until that happens, we'll just have to deal with the circumstances given us. Any clue to their intent?"

"Wind's not telling me anything," Uranus confessed. "Only that it's here." She looked back down at Neptune. "Your mirror tell you anything?"

"Nothing I could understand," Neptune scowled. "Unfortunately the mirror doesn't come with subtitles. I was able to determine that they came prepared in case they were attacked."

"Makes sense," grunted Uranus. "You show up in somebody's back yard uninvited, you better be prepared for a fight."

"I wish we'd been able to learn their language when we were observing them," Neptune remarked.

"Yeah, it would make it easier to tell them to 'get lost'," Uranus added. "Well, do we do this?"

"That's why we're here," Neptune replied. Then she smiled wickedly at Uranus. "Think you're up to it? Pluto isn't here to help us."

"You didn't ask that last night," leered Uranus. Neptune struggled to stifle a self-conscious smile.

She and Uranus faced each other and joined hands. Both let their heads fall forward, chins resting on chests and eyes closed. They stood that way, unmoving, as air began to swirl around them. The jewels on their tiaras glowed until green and blue mixed together and enveloped them both.

"GALAXY TRANSPORT DEFENSE!" they yelled in unison. Green and blue light energy shot out from them in every direction until the light dissipated, and with it Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune until nothing was left but the empty heli-port.

Aboard the Tevrii bridge, the ship captain and crew studied Earth as they approached. The ship would be close enough to enter orbit inside of ten minutes. So far everything was running normally.

Then, out of nowhere, a being materialized on the bridge. She was far shorter than the Tevrii, with pink-beige skin and green hair. She wore a white tunic with a green skirt and green kerchief. The Captain could see the being's seafoam green eyes held no emotion other than a businesslike detachment.

["Intruder on the bridge!"] he exclaimed.

* * *

"And this is the palace computer system," Usa said, showing Av'Rith a terminal on the terrace.

"Yes," Av'Rith replied patiently, "we have computers on Tevrii." Usa colored slightly.

"I'm sorry," the Princess offered, nervously twisting the curl of pink hair that always seemed to dangle across her right ear. "I guess I don't know a lot about your culture. It's hard to know what's new to you and what isn't."

"I am curious," Helios spoke up. "Forgive me if I touch upon a sore subject with you, but if you were segregated from the rest of your kind, why did they go to the effort to educate you? You seem quite literate. That would indicate some sort of formal education - - unless what makes you different was the gift of remarkable intelligence."

"I am no more intelligent than any other of Tevrii," Av'Rith looked down self-consciously. "There are certain things in which I am quite deficient. But I and the others who were segregated from our people were given a full education."

"This seems quite charitable coming from a race that would disown and kill its own," Helios observed.

"Well," Av'Rith stammered, her hand reflexively smoothing her short-cropped dark green hair, "before - - there was hope."

"Hope?" Usa asked.

Av'Rith was very troubled by what she was recalling. "That I might one day no longer be different. It often happens. We reach a certain age and-and we are no longer different. We can rejoin society with no - - forgive me if I use the wrong term - - stigma. That is why we are not destroyed outright when the difference is discovered. Most of the ones like me change. We are no longer different. Thus we must be educated so we may join the whole and be productive. And the few who do not change, are destroyed." Av'Rith's breath caught in her throat as she choked down emotion. "Like me."

"This is so wrong," Usa fumed. "Helios, isn't there something I can do?"

"Without knowing the exact nature of the problem, and the size and scope of it," Helios responded to her, "I cannot answer that, Maiden."

Just then, Usa felt her senshi communicator vibrate. She engaged it as Av'Rith and Helios looked on curiously.

"Yes, Hotaru?" Usa said. Hotaru, over the communicator, said something only Usa was able to make out. "Got it! I'm with her now! You get the Asteroids and assemble here on the Level Three Terrace!" There was another response from Hotaru. "She'll just have to sit this one out. I hope we won't need her, but we'll just have to make do."

The Princess disengaged her communicator and looked over to her companions.

"A ship just came out of that wormhole you traveled through, Av'Rith," Usa told her. "It's been identified as a Tevrii ship. They're headed for Earth."

"THEY HAVE COME TO DESTROY ME!" gasped Av'Rith anxiously. Usa gripped her hand.

"They'll have to do it over my dead body," Usa told her with a piercing stare.

"You would do this?" Av'Rith asked, amazed. "For someone you barely know?"

"Or someone I didn't know," Usa smiled warmly. "Or someone I hated - - although I'd probably have to talk myself into it then. Anyway, I have power, Av'Rith. And people who have power are supposed to use that power to protect people who don't have power. Otherwise you're not worthy of the power." Off to the side, Helios beamed privately.

"Are all of your world as wise as you?" Av'Rith inquired.

"Not as much as we'd like," Usa frowned momentarily. Then she stood up and looked at Helios. "Ready, cute stuff?"

"Maiden, I have cautioned you about using that name in public," Helios replied with good humor. He stood as well and held his hand above his head. Usa stuck her hand out and grasped his.

"Moon Cosmic Power Make Up!" As Av'Rith watched, Usa and Helios merged into one form. That form began to transform, shimmering pink and white. When it was done, Sailor Moon stood, decked out in her white sailor tunic and white skirt with pink and yellow trim. Her transformation always a rush, Sailor Moon took a moment to steady herself. Then she heard a chair overturn.

Av'Rith was on the floor, scooting away from her in utter terror. She backed away until her back pressed against the wall. When she could go no further, the alien threw her hand up to ward Sailor Moon off, a wail of fright escaping her mouth.

* * *

Sailor Uranus materialized in the forward weapons bay of the alien cruiser. As the duty crew turned to her with alarm when they realized she was there, Uranus touched a stud on her senshi communicator. The communicator, which was in the form of a wristwatch, disappeared and reconstructed in her left ear as a miniaturized headset.

"Neptune, I'm in," Uranus said over the miniaturized directional microphone pointing from her ear to her mouth. "How are you doing?"

"On mission," she replied, crisply, succinctly and with complete control of a situation which Uranus could hear in the background was erupting into chaos. That was her girl.

Jamming her hand into the air, Uranus shouted "World Shaking!" She let loose an energy blast that scooted along the floor of the bay and slammed into most of the duty personnel, scattering them like bowling pins. Her intent wasn't to disable, so it was a low power blast. She was only buying herself some time. As she scanned the room, her hand went up in the air again. But instead of forming another force blast, her Space Sword formed in the extended hand. Several of the crew were lunging for a weapons locker in the room, as none of them were armed. Uranus noted that their long, lean forms covered ground very quickly. Mentally recalculating how much time she had, Uranus sped up her search.

"That's got to be it," Uranus though as her gaze locked onto a huge energy generator coupling that ran along the bulkhead to her right. Following the conduits that led from the coupling to four banks of converters, Uranus had her target acquired.

"Golden Gravity Arc!" Uranus shouted, trying to add to the force she was generating with the tenor of her voice.

A pulse shot out from Uranus as she swung her sword at the far right converter. The pulse was invisible to the naked eye, but it was there. Air and light seemed to displace as it traveled. The image of the wall distorted in a crescent semi-circle for just a moment. Then the converter suddenly crumpled like it was punched by a transparent fist. Metal and circuitry mangled into a flattened, useless pile against the bulkhead. Energy sparked and spat from the device, now rendered useless by the impact with the invisible arc.

Years of battle-honed senses told Uranus to turn. Pivoting, she faced the now armed crew of the weapons section. One Tevrii raised a weapon and fired. It was some sort of projectile weapon and Uranus didn't have time to dodge the projectile. But she did have time to deflect it with the blade of her Space Sword. Three more shots were squeezed off by the four being crew and all three were deflected by Uranus. Her hand shot up again.

"World Shaking!" she roared and threw another force bubble at her attackers.

The force slammed them into the wall once more. When the force dissipated, they slumped to the deck. One of the Tevrii was unconscious. The other three were stunned. It was sufficient and Uranus turned back to her work.

"Golden Gravity Arc!" Uranus shouted again.

The force arc traversed the distance between her and the second converter. When it was crushed, she repeated the operation on the other two converters. With the four energy converters useless, there was no way to convert energy from the ship's engines into whatever type of energy weapon this ship used. For a moment Uranus considered severing the conduit that ran from the converters to the engines, but decided against it. There was no need to risk flooding the entire bay with possibly lethal energy.

"Uranus," she heard Neptune say over the communicator. "How are you doing?"

"Forward weapons bay is neutralized," Uranus replied. "I'm going to head aft and sabotage their aft projectile bay."

"Good hunting," Neptune told her. "I've taken out their weapons control on the bridge. When you're finished, join me here. We'll let Endymion know he can stop worrying about them being a threat."

"Right. Out," Uranus said. Striding confidently toward the hatch, Uranus passed the still stunned and moaning Tevrii crew. "Sorry about the mess," Uranus tossed off, then bolted down the corridor for the aft weapons port. She hoped there wouldn't be a confrontation along the way.

She didn't want to hurt anyone anymore than she had to.

* * *

The red security lights in the corridor were flashing now. The entire palace was on alert. Occasionally Ves would see palace security personnel running down the corridor to get to their stations. Even though the palace didn't use it much, the emergency system worked and the people who guarded the palace knew their jobs perfectly.

The teen emitted a sigh. She wanted to be anywhere other than in the detention cell of the palace. The only reason the palace would be under a security red alert was if there was an imminent threat of attack. That meant an enemy was in their territory. That meant a threat to something that was important to her - - maybe several somethings.

Maybe Palla-Palla. Like a caged animal, Ves began pacing around the detention cell, looking for a way out. She knew better than to try the door. The force screen over it was too solid to breech and too painful to touch. The walls were pre-fabricated neo-stone, as hard as marble, so she couldn't bore through.

"The air vent," Ves thought. The room still had to have ventilation. The forced air vent was somewhere. Searching the room, Ves locked on it and moved over to it.

Touching the vent got Ves a sharp, biting shock to her finger. So there was a force screen over it, too. Ves sagged with frustration. Maybe she should just changed into a dinosaur and batter her way through the walls. Then an idea struck her. The teen put her hand up to the vent again.

"There's still air coming through here," Ves murmured. "Maybe they didn't use a force screen. Maybe they just wired the faceplate of the vent."

Pulling a chair over, Ves climbed onto it so she could look the vent over up close. There was a faint glow to the faceplate, like the energy escaping from the metal was distorting the light reflection slightly.

"Yeah," Ves mumbled. "If I can get a small enough form, I could slip right through the mesh over that vent." Then reality struck her and Ves sat down in the chair. "But if I'm in a form that small, the air currents from that forced air are going to be Hell to fly into. They could knock me right into the mesh and I don't know if I could take an energy discharge in a form that small."

Two more security personnel ran past her cell. Ves hardened.

"Doesn't matter," Ves scowled to herself. "You can't defend what you love in here and that's the only way out." Her right hand went out and her henshin stick materialized in it. "Vesta Star Power Make Up!"

The transformation took hold. Calling out her transformation, Sailor Vesta transformed into a gnat. In that form, she would pass through the mesh. Once she was past the mesh and into the duct itself, she would change into a squirrel and head for a junction vent that she could get out of. All she had to do was not get thrown into one of the energized wires of the mesh.

Piece of cake. The gnat flitted up toward the vent.

"VESTA, NO!" Vesta felt in her mind like a punch in the mouth. Reeling, she recovered and hovered.

"Pallas?" Vesta thought back.

"Vesta, you can't be bad again! You promised!" she felt Pallas say in her mind.

"The place is under attack! I have to help out! You guys need me!" Vesta thought back.

"No, Vesta, you can't!" Pallas thought back. "You can't! The King told you to stay there and you have to stay there until he says you can go!"

"But Pallas!"

"No, Vesta! You can't be bad again! You can't! Please!"

The gnat wavered in the air. Then it elongated back into Sailor Vesta. Vesta let herself drop to the floor and sat there, letting her senshi form fade away. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She wanted to blame somebody, anybody for this, but she couldn't. She was in this situation because of her own stupidity and her own history of violence. She had dug this hole for herself and now she was stuck in it. And if one of her sisters got hurt or worse because she wasn't there. . .

"STUPID!" she raged, gouging her fingernails into her forehead and raking down her face. "Stupid . . . worthless . . . little nothing . . ."

Maybe her father had been right about her all along.

Continued in Chapter 7


	7. Monster

BIRTHRIGHT  
Chapter 7: "Monster"  
A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

Sailor Saturn, Sailor Juno, Sailor Ceres and Sailor Pallas ran up to the Level Three Terrace, where Sailor Moon had asked them to meet. As they approached, a blood-curdling scream echoed through the corridor.

"What was that?" Juno asked. Without acknowledging, Saturn picked up her pace.

"Sounds like somebody's about to be eaten!" Ceres gasped.

"Hurry! Pallas got a flash from the Princess! She's very scared and upset!" Pallas told them. The three asteroids hurried after Saturn.

But when they arrived at the Terrace, they found that Sailor Moon wasn't the one doing the screaming. She was visibly upset, but she was trying to calm the alien girl Av'Rith. Av'Rith, though, was pressed against a far wall, pushing with her legs like she hoped to push through the wall itself. Her hands were up and extended, trying to ward Sailor Moon off.

"Sailor Moon, what's wrong?" Saturn asked.

"I don't know!" Sailor Moon responded. "I transformed and Av'Rith just freaked out! Av'Rith, it's all right! Nobody's going to hurt you!"

Hoping to calm the girl, Sailor Moon produced the Moon Kaleidoscope. Av'Rith's eyes grew wide with fear and the girl cringed, as if it were her last moment alive. Sailor Moon drew back, suddenly wondering if she should continue. Then resolve took hold of her.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation," she said, whispering her phrase softly in the hopes of not agitating Av'Rith further.

Tendrils of pink energy moved out and gently sought out Av'Rith. They swirled around her, softly caressing the girl as they leeched the fear and distress from her mind. The kicking stopped and the tension eased as Av'Rith began to surrender to the calming restorative power of Sailor Moon. The girl lay quietly against the far wall, unmoving, for a few moments. Then she timidly peeked up at Sailor Moon and her senshi.

"You OK now, Av'Rith?" Sailor Moon asked. She knelt down to seem less imposing.

"You," Av'Rith ventured cautiously, "will not destroy everything?"

"Why would I do that?" Sailor Moon queried. The question confused her.

"You mutated," Av'Rith said.

"Mutated?" Sailor Moon repeated. She shook her head. "I transformed. I have a second form, Av'Rith." She slid to her knees and extended her hand to Av'Rith. The alien eyed it for a few moments, then reached out and clasped it. Sailor Moon helped her up to a sitting position. "Remember earlier I was telling you I had power? Well this is how I access that power. I transform into a, well, a power form, called Sailor Moon. And as Sailor Moon, I can do things that I can't normally do when I'm Usagi. You see?"

"You are still Princess Usa?"

"In here," Sailor Moon said and tapped her forehead. "But Helios is in here, too."

"Yes, we all transform, Av'Rith," Saturn interjected, leaning in over Sailor Moon's right shoulder. "I'm actually Hotaru."

"Friend Hotaru?" Av'Rith marveled.

"And this is Jun and Cere and Palla-Palla," Saturn added, gesturing to the other senshi.

"And none of you will destroy all that is?" Av'Rith marveled.

"No," Sailor Moon chuckled.

"Well maybe Ves," muttered Ceres. Juno gave her a hip bump.

Av'Rith reeled. "I was always told that when one undergoes the transformation, that one becomes a threat to all who live. That the transformation will bring about," and Av'Rith searched her mind. "I hope this is the right term - - consumption and an end to life."

Sailor Moon sat stunned. Juno and Ceres looked at each other.

* * *

King Endymion stood at the back of the Outer Space Sensor Command auxiliary located in the palace. There was a larger branch in the Central Defense and Protection headquarters outside of the Crystal Tokyo city limits. The staff, along with Artemis, was tracking the space craft that hovered just outside of orbit around Earth. Trusting them to do their jobs efficiently, Endymion focused his attention on the craft itself.

"Still no movement from the alien craft," one of the techs reported.

"Any word on the energy burst we tracked a while ago?" Endymion asked.

"No trace of it now," Artemis answered. "I still say it was a transport beam of some kind. Something on Earth transported up to that ship."

"Av'Rith?"

"Computer says Av'Rith is with the Princess and the Asteroids," Artemis replied.

"There couldn't have been a second Tevrii on this planet," Endymion puzzled.

"And projections of Tevrii technology don't have them possessing matter teleportation."

Endymion frowned. A thought had occurred to him, one he didn't particularly like. Just then the door hissed open and Serenity glided in. He extended his hand and she took it.

"I heard the security alert," Serenity said. "Is that ship attacking?"

"Not so far," Endymion told her. "We believe it's a Tevrii ship and they've come to collect Av'Rith. But there's been no attempt to communicate so far."

"Maybe I should go up there," Serenity posed.

"Do you understand the Tevrii language?" Endymion asked her patiently. Serenity responded with an uncomfortable grimace.

"Your Majesty," came a holographic communication from Chief Nakamura at the CDP headquarters, "interstellar fighters are approaching the craft. Orders?"

"Contain and defend at present, Chief," Endymion told him. "Return fire only if attacked. Allow no craft to enter Earth's atmosphere that scans larger than a four person crew."

"Very good, Your Majesty," Nakamura's hologram nodded.

"Incoming communication!" exclaimed one of the techs.

"Put it on the main viewer," Endymion said. He pressed a button on his console. Expecting to see someone who resembled Av'Rith, instead the face of Sailor Neptune appeared. Everyone seemed surprised except Endymion.

"Tell your fighters to hold their fire," Neptune requested. "Uranus and I have neutralized the offensive capacity of this ship." Behind Neptune, they could just make out Uranus guarding a sullen Tevrii.

"Boarding a ship can be considered an act of provocation," Endymion informed her thinly.

"If the need arises, I'll apologize," Neptune replied unrepentantly.

"The policy of this administration is to assume friendly intent until proven otherwise," Endymion glared.

"And the last time we did that, your daughter ended up abducted," Uranus shot back. She was unrepentant as well.

Endymion scowled. Serenity touched his arm and silently urged him to let it go.

"Did they say why they're here?" Endymion asked.

"It's difficult to tell," Neptune responded. "Uranus and I aren't fluent in Tevrii."

"Well if you had let us know what you were intending," Artemis interjected, "we could have downloaded Tevrii into your translators. Linguistics got with Helios, since he speaks the language, and created a language database for it." Both Uranus and Neptune's eyebrows went up.

"Is that the Captain behind you," sighed Endymion. "Let me speak to him please." Uranus herded the Tevrii over to Neptune's communicator. "[Sir, do you command the vessel you are on?]"

"Yes. I am Ne'Trauth. We mean no belligerent intent to you or your planet!" The translator program in the room's computer translated his speech for everyone.

"[I understand. Please accept my apologies for the intrusion onto your ship. These two soldiers were acting without orders.]"

Ne'Trauth glanced at Uranus and Neptune. "As you say, Sir."

"[I am Endymion, ruler of the nation of Japan. May I ask why you have traveled to our planet?]"

"We seek one of our race," Ne'Trauth explained. "We believe her to have passed through the space anomaly and perhaps landed upon your world. We wish to take possession of her again."

"[We are under the impression that your desire Av'Rith's destruction. Is this correct?]"

"Yes."

"[Ne'Trauth, it is not our way to hand someone over so they may be destroyed,]" Endymion told him. Suddenly another, older Tevrii pushed into the picture. Uranus was about to forcibly evict him, but Endymion waved her away.

"You do not comprehend!" the older Tevrii cried in great agitation. "She is different!"

"[Being different isn't a reason to kill someone,]" Serenity spoke up. The older Tevrii grimaced.

"May we meet with you? Come to your planet? We must make you understand!" the old Tevrii begged.

"[If it's that important to you,]" Endymion said. "[Ne'Trauth, you may send a shuttle with no more than four Tevrii. We will provide landing coordinates, or a homing beacon, whichever is easiest for you. And your mother ship is to make no belligerent moves during this time.]"

"You need have no worry about that, Ruler Endymion," Ne'Trauth responded sullenly. "Your advance agents have done their work quite well," and he glanced at Uranus and Neptune.

"[Understood,]" Endymion said. "Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, I believe the 'situation' is safe enough that you two can return to the Palace." The annoyance was clear in his tone.

Uranus looked at Neptune. "He doesn't sound very grateful," the lanky blonde quipped.

* * *

The King and Queen stood on the aeropad atop the Crystal Palace, awaiting the shuttle from the Tevrii ship. Surrounding them were the elder senshi, transformed and battle ready just in case. Out of sight, in the doorway to the aeropad, stood Sailor Moon. She watched the proceedings avidly. Behind her, Av'Rith and the senshi watched her.

"Think we ought to be here?" Juno inquired.

"The word around the palace is that the Tevrii are coming down to give their side of this," Sailor Moon said.

"They have come for me!" gasped Av'Rith fearfully.

"Maybe," Sailor Moon said, turning to the alien. "That doesn't mean we're just going to hand you over. I know my mom and dad." She turned back to looking up at the sky. "Besides, that's why I'm here. Somebody's got to represent your interests in this. That's me."

"I have never known someone like you," Av'Rith said, her voice choking with emotion. "To go to such lengths, for someone you barely know - - I cannot comprehend it."

"Yeah, we've always thought of the Princess as a little incomprehensible," Ceres smiled. Sailor Moon glanced her way, a wry grin on her face.

"Tell you what," Sailor Moon began. "Why don't you four take Av'Rith down to her quarters and stay with her. Maybe these people won't try something sneaky. . ."

"But it doesn't hurt to cover the possibility," Saturn nodded. "That's smart thinking." She touched Sailor Moon's arm. "Will you be OK?"

"I'll have Mom, Pop and the elders around me," Sailor Moon replied. Then she waved her friends off. They nodded and withdrew back into the palace.

As the four walked Av'Rith back to her quarters, Saturn noticed the glum expression on Sailor Pallas. She touched the girl's shoulder. Juno noticed.

"You missing Ves?" Juno asked. Pallas nodded.

"I'm amazed she hasn't staged another jailbreak yet," scowled Ceres.

"She was going to," Pallas told them. "Pallas told her to stop." Ceres watched her sister's agony and her contempt softened to a sympathetic frustration.

"Look, Pallas, Ves is always going to be Ves," Ceres maintained. "As much as we all want her to change and finally grow up, part of her is probably always going to be wild and untamed. The less you depend on her, the better off you'll be. Otherwise she's just going to break your heart."

"But Pallas has to depend on Ves-Ves," Pallas moaned. "Pallas is too stupid to depend on herself."

"You still have us," Juno offered.

The senshi's lip quivered. "Ves-Ves promised she'd protect Pallas. Was she lying about that, too?"

The group reached the guest quarters and went inside. There, Juno turned and put her hands on the shoulders of her sister senshi. She looked Pallas right in the eye.

"No, she wasn't, Pallas," Juno said emphatically. "Pallas, there's a lot of things that Ves knows that you don't, right?" Pallas nodded. "Well, you know what right and wrong is, don't you?"

"Yes," Pallas squeaked. "The nuns and the teachers and everyone all told Pallas what was right and what was wrong. Pallas remembers."

"Well, Ves doesn't always remember," Juno explained. "And that's where you have to protect her. Just like we all do. Because when Ves gets to feeling good, or when she gets angry, she forgets what's right and what's wrong. And we have to remind her, and look out for her."

"Then she didn't break her promise?" Pallas asked.

"Well," Juno hesitated, "yeah, she did. But not because she was being mean. She did it because she forgot - - like when you forget to look when you're crossing the street, even though we've shown you how about three dozen times. She didn't do it because she doesn't respect you anymore. Understand?"

Pallas considered this silently. Then she nodded timidly.

"I'm glad she's on our side," Ceres whispered to Saturn.

"Now we've got to be sharp in case somebody tries to grab Av'Rith and take her away, OK?" Juno asked. Resolutely Pallas nodded. She turned to Av'Rith.

"Please don't worry," Pallas said to the alien. "Pallas will do her best to protect you if some bad person comes."

For her part, Av'Rith wasn't quite sure how to take that.

* * *

The shuttle touched down on the aeropad. Endymion and Serenity, flanked by the elder senshi, were a safe distance from the craft. The wind it kicked up flailed at Serenity's gown and she reflexively put her arm down to keep her skirt from blowing up. Momentarily she closed her eyes to shield them from a blast of dust. When she opened them again, Sailor Moon was beside her.

"Honey?" Serenity exclaimed.

"I figured I should be here, Mom," Sailor Moon told her. "As an advocate for Av'Rith, you know?"

"Don't think we'll be fair with her?" Endymion inquired.

"That's just it. You have to look out for both sides in this matter," Sailor Moon explained. "Av'Rith needs someone to look out for her interests alone. And we figured she shouldn't face her people again until we know it's safe, so I took the job."

"You've certainly taken quite an interest in her," Serenity remarked.

"Well, I feel sorry for her. To have your own people trying to murder you, all because of some perceived difference. She needs someone to look out for her."

"Just what Sailor Moon would do," Serenity smiled and caressed her daughter's cheek. "See? You are pretty good at this."

"Like I've been telling you," Sailor Moon responded, rolling her eyes. Giggles could be heard from the senshi behind them.

The shuttle hatch opened. Stepping out onto the pad was the ship commander and the older Tevrii that Endymion and Serenity had talked to on the communications channel. Behind them were two other Tevrii. From the look of them, they were security personnel. Escorting them out of the shuttle were Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Uranus had her Space Sword in her hand, though none of the Tevrii seemed belligerent. The four Tevrii were wearing white form-fitting flight suits, much as Av'Rith had when she crashed. The contingent came up to a respectable distance from the Royal couple and stopped.

"Notice the difference from Av'Rith," Sailor Mercury pointed out to the others. She got blank looks from everyone. "There are four dark green birthmarks along the temples, framing the forehead."

"Is that the difference they're worried about?" Venus asked. "And I thought I was shallow."

"[I am Ne'Trauth,]" the lead Tevrii stated. "[I am in command of the ship above. This is Go'Arth,]" and he gestured to the older Tevrii, "[and two of my guards. I hope their presence does not cause you to misinterpret our intent. We are here on a peaceful mission.]"

"[Yes, and again I must apologize for the provocative actions of my soldiers,]" Endymion said. "[Their intent was only to protect the planet from a possible attack. If you'll step this way, we can go to a room where we can discuss your visit in less windy conditions.]"

In a conference room inside the palace, Endymion, Serenity and Sailor Moon sat at a table across from the Tevrii. The six senshi took up strategic positions in the room so as to defend against any aggressive movement that might come.

"[Our mission is simple, Ruler Endymion,]" the Tevrii commander began. "[We have come to retrieve the female who crashed upon your planet. Rest assured her coming here was an accident and not an attack upon your world.]"

"[Yes, we've come to learn that,]" Endymion nodded. ["Av'Rith explained what happened - - and what was about to happen."]

"[Does she survive?]" That question drew several puzzled looks.

"[Yes, her injuries weren't life-threatening. She was treated by our palace medical staff.]" Endymion answered. It didn't seem to be good news to the Tevrii.

"[I see,]" Ne'Trauth sighed. "[Well, it can't be helped. If you will turn her over to us as soon as possible, we will try to rectify things.]"

"[That would be a problem,]" Endymion told him. "[Av'Rith doesn't want to go with you.]"

"[And you consider this a problem?]" Ne'Trauth answered in confusion. This, in turn, confused Endymion.

"[You still intend to execute her, don't you?]"

"[Of course,]" Ne'Trauth replied.

"[Then in good conscience we can't turn her over to you,]" Serenity interjected. "[Not if your intent is to take her life.]"

"[But you must!]" gasped Go'Arth, springing up from his seat. Uranus, Jupiter and Venus all leaned in, ready to attack if he made one move toward the Royal Couple. "[You do not comprehend! S-She must be destroyed! As soon as possible!]"

"[Why?]" Endymion inquired calmly.

"[She is a monster!]" Go'Arth howled. "[A monster who will destroy you all!]"

Continued in Chapter 8


	8. A Tale From Old

BIRTHRIGHT  
Chapter 8: "A Tale From Old"  
A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

Go'Arth, the older Tevrii, stared at Serenity and Endymion as if he expected his words to be instantly heeded. He was certainly agitated enough that he believed what he'd just said, that Av'Rith was a monster who would destroy them all. Endymion glanced at the other Tevrii. They were military officers where Go'Arth was probably a civilian accompanying them. The others had a controlled bearing to themselves, and were a marked contrast to Go'Arth's emotion. But Endymion saw that they weren't surprised by what the older man had said.

"[Please, how can you say such a thing?]" Serenity asked. "[Our differences are what make us better as a whole, not a monstrous thing to be shunned.]"

"[Yeah, I've talked to Av'Rith - - spent time with her,]" Sailor Moon added, as passionately as her mother. "[She's a warm, caring, wonderful girl. Her greatest ambition is to fit in and belong. Some surface difference doesn't make her something to be afraid of.]"

"[No, you don't understand, you don't understand!]" Go'Arth shook his head. "[She lacks the mark!]" He pointed to the dark green marks on his temple. "[If one of the chosen of Se'Chel does not develop the mark by the sixteenth anniversary of their coming, that one will turn upon its world! And it shall engorge itself upon the world unless consumed by the fire Se'Chel brought unto the world and is destroyed! Nothing else can stop it!]"

The senshi all looked at each other curiously. "Sounds like a vampire movie I made once," quipped Sailor Venus.

"[You've seen this actually happen?]" Mercury leaned in, her hunger for knowledge clear on her face.

"[Perhaps I can explain more clearly,]" Ne'Trauth interceded. "[There is a tradition that has been passed down through the generations of our people from pre-history itself. It speaks of 'the ones who feed on the world'. The tradition says that there were beings in ancient times who were as we, the chosen of Se'Chel, in every way save that they did not have the marks that all the chosen have. Many would develop the mark between their fourteenth and sixteenth anniversaries of their coming. But those who did not. . . changed.]"

"[In what way?]" Mercury asked.

"[They began leeching life from everything around them: beasts, plants, other chosen of Se'Chel, from the very soil of Tevrii itself,]" Ne'Trauth explained. "[The more one of 'the ones who feed on the world' would consume, the more it hungered. It would grow, become more hideous and deformed, and more wildly ravenous to feed. Nothing could sate it.]"

"[I assume these 'ones who feed on the world' were somehow defeated,]" Endymion asked, "[according to the legend?]"

"[They were brought to death, with great difficulty, for no warrior could approach them without facing the consumption, and in those times of old long-range weaponry was crude and inaccurate,]" Ne'Trauth related. "[But even after death, their bodies continued to leech everything around them. Only when the body was burned until nothing remained but fine ash could stop the consumption.]"

"[So that's why you segregate the, um, members of your race who haven't developed the mark?]" Endymion inquired. "[For protection?]"

"[Yes! They are a plague upon the world!]" exclaimed Go'Arth.

"[And in all this time, no cure for the mutation has been found?]" Endymion asked.

"[None,]" Ne'Trauth shook his head. "[Our science has worked on the problem for centuries. Any attempt to alter the gene that brings the mutation results in death for the subject.]"

"[May I ask when the last recorded case of mutation occurred?]" Mercury inquired.

Everybody seemed surprised by the question, no one more so than the four Tevrii. Each one looked at the other with confusion. This got the Royal Family and the senshi wondering.

"[There has not been a mutation since the ancient times,]" Go'Arth replied. "[Since recorded history began, those without the mark have been incinerated after their sixteenth anniversary to prevent the change.]"

Sailor Moon shot to her feet, knocking her chair over as she did. "[You've been killing your own kind for all this time - - based on a story?]"

"['The ones who feed on the world' are the greatest menace our world faces!]" Go'Arth exclaimed. "[But for the divine intervention of Se'Chel herself, these foul monsters would have consumed the entire planet! Why would we risk unleashing that upon our world again?]"

"[Because maybe it's just a story!]" Sailor Moon fumed. "[Because maybe you've been torturing and killing who knows how many innocent Tevrii for generations based on a story that someone might have made up ten million years ago while they were sitting around a campfire!]"

Instantly Endymion was up and insinuated himself between Sailor Moon and the table. She looked up at him, defiant challenge in her red eyes, eyes that seemed almost to spark with flame.

"Calm down," he advised her, softly but authoritatively.

"But Pop!" she began rebelliously.

"Calm down or leave the room," he advised her again.

Serenity was there, too, trying to work her magic on her daughter. Sailor Moon felt her anger coming under control, though she wasn't sure if it was her doing or her mother's.

"[How dare you question the word of the disciples of Se'Chel herself!]" roared Go'Arth. "[The word is as if Se'Chel herself spoke it! None may question . . .!]"

"[We mean no disrespect to your religious beliefs,]" Endymion said, trying to regain control of the situation. "[However, in my experience, while some legends may be based in fact, others are tales based in fiction that gain credibility the further removed they are from the era of their origin. And we are talking about a being's life here.]"

"[And we will be talking about the lives of billions if it undergoes the transformation!]" Go'Arth shot back angrily.

"[I'm willing to risk that in order to establish some facts from which I can base a final decision.]" Endymion turned to the Tevrii commander. "[If you feel your party and your ship are in danger from this decision, you are free either to return to your planet or to take your ship to what you feel is a safe distance. But until I can establish to my satisfaction whether Av'Rith is a threat, my conscience forces me to grant her asylum here.]"

Ne'Trauth and his staff stood up and nodded to Endymion. "[As you choose. We will remain for twenty sun units in space, in case you come to need our assistance. After that, we will be forced to return to Tevrii.]" A sense of futility seemed to fill the being. "[It would be a terrible burden upon my people to learn that we have been wrong all these generations. But it would also mean that your world will not suffer what I fear you have brought onto yourselves, so perhaps it would be worth it.]"

They turned to leave. Endymion signaled the senshi to let them pass.

* * *

Sailor Moon walked into the conference room adjacent to the infirmary. There, Endymion and Serenity were gathered, along with the elder senshi and the cats. Diana came up to her as she approached the conference table, glad for the arrival of the Princess. Reflexively Sailor Moon reached out and stroked the cat's back with her hand.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Sailor Moon told them. "I wanted to let Av'Rith know what's going on."

"And how is she taking it?" Serenity asked her.

Sailor Moon shrugged. "Well, she's relieved that Commander Ne'Trauth isn't going to pitch her into the sun. Saturn and the Asteroids are staying with her." Sailor Moon looked down with some guilt. "But I kind of sense that she's feeling guilty, too. She probably believes all of that 'monster' junk and she thinks she's going to destroy everybody."

"Assuming it's just 'junk'," Sailor Mars said. She wouldn't look at Sailor Moon.

"Aunt Rei?" Sailor Moon gasped. "Come on! You can't seriously believe all of that stuff!"

"Sailor Moon," Mars began cautiously, "a lot of legends have a basis of fact - - more than most people are comfortable admitting. The public doesn't want to believe that demons and spirits exist, because they don't understand how to deal with them. But I've seen too much over the centuries - - more than anyone else in this room. I know there are demons and ogres out there. I've seen them. I know how they act."

"And for every demon that actually existed, there were fifty cases of people being killed or tortured or shunned because they were different," Sailor Moon fought back, "and ignorant people thought they were possessed by demons or spirits. That's one of the things that drove poor Hotaru out of the twentieth century!"

"I'll grant you that," Mars replied. "But it doesn't make the demons who did exist any less dangerous."

"It's been my opinion," Mercury interjected, "that many instances of 'demonic possession' may also have been some unexpected manifestation of some rudimentary psychokinetic ability, much the way some of the so-called 'divine powers' of priests and mikos are actually PKE manifestations. I prefer science."

"Find something?" Venus inquired.

"My initial bio-scan of Av'Rith revealed a genetic strand that was different from the other strands in her DNA. Later, I was able to obtain a DNA sample from the landing party of Tevrii when they were bio-scanned in the shuttle for potential contagions. Comparison of the scans shows that this particular genetic strand was different from the corresponding strands of the other four subjects. That in itself indicates a likelihood of mutation. It's no doubt the gene strand Ne'Trauth was referring to when he said their science tried to cure the condition."

"Then it's true?" Neptune asked.

"It's impossible to say conclusively, given the amount of information I have," Mercury explained. "The mutated DNA strand indicates that the legend of 'the ones who feed on the world' may have had a basis in fact. How much of it is fact and how much is hyperbole added by retelling the legend from generation to generation is impossible to determine at this time."

Sailor Moon sank into her seat. The others could see that this was not the answer she had been looking for.

"It may just explain why Av'Rith hasn't developed the marks on her temples," Mercury offered.

"Can you alter this DNA strand so she doesn't turn into a monster?" Uranus suggested. "You know, preventative medicine?"

"That isn't an area I'd particularly like to get into," bristled Mercury.

"Why not?" Uranus challenged. "If this girl is the threat they say she is . . ."

"That has yet to be established!" Mercury snapped. "Yes, it's possible to alter the strand. I supervised the development of a process to restore neural connections using nano-bot technology I - - acquired - - from Yui Bidou when I was at Tokyo University one-hundred and fifty-six years ago. The same process could be used to alter DNA strands." She stared directly at Sailor Uranus. "But how am I supposed to alter it? Do I just snip it like a bean pod? How much to I remove? What other complications might I induce by altering this strand? Ne'Trauth himself said that any attempts to alter the strand induced death in the patient. Besides, there are huge ethical questions involved. To go in and actually reprogram the DNA of a living entity opens up all sorts of possibilities for abuse."

"I don't think there are any moral questions about protecting everyone from a threat," Uranus replied stonily.

"I suppose that depends upon what one considers 'threatening'," Mercury countered. "A thousand years ago, homosexuality was considered 'threatening' by significant segments of the world's population. This process could theoretically eradicate such behavior. Would you have any moral questions about protecting everyone from that 'threat'?" Uranus did a silent burn.

"All right," Endymion interjected. "Mercury, is there any means of identifying what this DNA strand precisely is supposed to do?"

Mercury rubbed her eyes and sighed. "I've been trying to analyze it. But the fact that it is the DNA of an alien species makes it more difficult. DNA codes differ in alien races. I can probably decipher the code eventually, but I can't give you an estimate of how soon."

"Meanwhile, a potentially dangerous individual is roaming the palace grounds," Neptune reminded them.

"So what do you want to do? Lock her up?" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "Segregate her, just like the Tevrii did?"

"It's that or risk her actually mutating and maybe putting others at risk," Venus said with obvious distaste. "Maybe your own senshi."

That was something Sailor Moon hadn't considered. The entire room saw the sudden anxiety on the girl's face. They could relate. It was the same anxiety they were all feeling.

* * *

"They're sure taking a long time up there," Ceres commented. She, Juno, Pallas, and Saturn were on the terrace sitting with Av'Rith. They had all seen the shuttle land on the aeropad on the roof of the palace. They had heard who it contained from Sailor Moon, who had gone to join the conference with them.

Av'Rith had been very anxious about others of her race coming planet-side. Sailor Moon had offered to take her to the meeting, but Av'Rith steadfastly refused. As time passed, her anxiety slowly changed into a nervous anticipation. It wasn't hard to notice.

"You can trust Sailor Moon," Saturn said. Av'Rith looked up and saw the violet senshi was sitting across from her. "If she says you won't be turned over, she'll do whatever she can to keep her promise."

"Yeah, and the Princess is really stubborn about keeping her promises," Juno added.

"I am grateful," Av'Rith exhaled. "But doubt plagues me."

"You don't have to doubt her, Av'Rith," Saturn assured her.

"No, I do not doubt Princess Usa - - um, or her power form of Moon Sailor," Av'Rith quickly stated. "The doubt is for me."

"Juno?" Pallas said suddenly, tugging on Juno's kerchief. "Pallas is bored. Can she go visit Ves-Ves?"

"It's kind of dead here," Juno commented. "Do you want to do that?"

Pallas nodded vigorously. "Pallas wants to tell Ves-Ves that she forgives her." The senshi began twisting her fingers. "And Pallas wants to make sure Ves-Ves doesn't . . .well. . ."

"Slip into bad habits?" Juno smirked. Pallas nodded. "Sure, we can handle this. We'll buzz you if we need you."

Pallas grinned and scampered off. Juno turned back to Saturn and Av'Rith.

"You're talking about that legend?" Saturn asked. "The ones who feed on the world?"

"I do not wish to bring harm on anyone," Av'Rith said, emotions getting the better of her. "I freely admit that I am afraid of no longer being alive. I wish to continue to exist. But if I become one of the monsters of legend . . ." She stopped when Saturn placed a gloved hand on her forearm. The alien looked inquiringly at Saturn.

"What if it's just a story, Av'Rith?" Saturn asked her. "What if it's something that's been blown all out of proportion by fear and ignorance and superstition? I've had some experience with that. I'm not originally from here. And the place I was from - - well, people treated me like a monster, too."

"You?" Av'Rith asked.

"I have the ability to heal people with my mind," Saturn explained. "Mizuno-Sensei says it's part of my PKE ability and that my PKE prowess is greater than most people. But where I was from, people were afraid of what I could do. And they were afraid of me. They shunned me and thought of me as a monster. And it was all because they didn't understand why I could do what I could do. They didn't understand why I was different."

She gestured to Ceres and Juno.

"But the people here understand," Saturn smiled and her violet eyes seemed to twinkle. "They accept who I am and what I can do. I'm not a monster here."

"But you heal those who are injured," Av'Rith said forlornly. "The ones who feed upon the world destroy."

"Av'Rith," Ceres interjected. "Has anyone ever seen one of these 'Ones Who Snack On The World" types? Or is it just some 'Boogie-Man' story that parents tell their kids to keep them in line?"

"The legend is too important in our culture to be that," Av'Rith replied. She hesitated. "But I have never seen one. No one has ever seen one, that I know of." She looked up at the senshi. "Could it be that I am not doomed to become a monster?"

"Happens all the time," Juno offered. "People used to think mermaids were real here on Earth. But they're not. They used to think the world was flat and you could fall off the edge. Once everybody thought the world was going to end in 2012."

"Turns out it was 2013," Ceres grinned. "Shows you what the Mayans knew." Ceres peered out the window into the sky. "Hey, the shuttle is taking off. Looks like it's heading out to space."

"I guess they're not going to haul you away after all," Juno told Av'Rith. The alien gave her a timid smile.

"Told you Sailor Moon doesn't go back on her word," Saturn grinned.

"Do you believe this is the end of my dilemma?" Av'Rith asked.

"For now," Saturn shrugged. "And if some problem does arise that's related to your 'change', we'll handle it. There are a lot of people here who are pulling for you, and they're capable of doing a lot of things."

"I long for you to be correct," Av'Rith sighed. "My greatest wish is to fit in here with so many people who are so very kind."

"Well if you're going to fit in, the first thing we have to get you is a wardrobe," Ceres sniffed. "The blue and white space suit looks nice on you, but you can't wear it ALL the time."

"It's so nice to know you have priorities," Juno scowled. Saturn tried to smother a giggle.

"I'm going to check with Sailor Moon," Saturn said. "Find out what went down."

"Sounds good," Ceres said. "I'm going to go down and harass Ves. You coming, Juno?"

"Would you like to come, too, Av'Rith? I don't think you've met Ves yet," Juno asked.

"I will stay here for a time, if that is acceptable," Av'Rith replied. "I have - - to consider some things."

"Suit yourself. You know your way to the residence quarters, right?" Juno asked and Av'Rith nodded in response. The senshi nodded and in moments Av'Rith was alone on the terrace.

The alien girl sat in the chair and considered what Sailor Saturn had told her. Was it possible that the legend of "The Ones Who Feed On The World" was just a legend? Her entire life had been filled with the fear that she was doomed, either to be put to death or to transform into a threat to be feared and attacked. But Princess Usa and Friend Hotaru and the others had been so confident that she didn't have to fear such things, that there was hope for her. Maybe they were right. Maybe she did have a future. Maybe there were possibilities for her to yet experience.

"Oh, praise the wisdom and charity of Se'Chel for bringing me here!" Av'Rith grinned happily.

The girl started to get up. She wanted to seek out Princess Usa and explore this new world more. But as she rose, she noticed the plant that had been next to her chair. It was a fern, though Av'Rith didn't know the plant's name, and had been green and lush with life when she sat down. But now the plant was brown and withered. Av'Rith stared at the dead plant with confusion.

"No," she whispered, a horrific suspicion growing in her.

Continued in Chapter 9


	9. The Search

BIRTHRIGHT  
Chapter 9: "The Search"  
A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

King Endymion and Queen Serenity entered the Infirmary looking for Ami. The only patients at the time were a pair of palace guards stricken with Rheumatic Inflammation, a thirtieth century equivalent of influenza, and a maintenance worker receiving treatment for a ruptured biceps. Naturally the appearance of the Royal Couple caused a stir among the patients and staff. Endymion nodded pleasantly to them all. Serenity smiled, passed out well-wishes and compliments, and briefly chatted up one of the doctors.

Entering Ami's office, Endymion found her surrounded by virtual computer screens. On one screen was the DNA strand from Av'Rith, accompanied by a detailed analysis. On the other five screens were the faces of five other people who Endymion didn't recognize. The six people were in an animated discussion, aided by the virtual reality communications.

"Dr. Mizuno," Endymion said, using Ami's formal title in front of her guests, "are you discussing Av'Rith's condition?"

"Excuse me, please," Ami said to the elderly black man on one screen. "Yes, King Endymion. I've brought in the five most noted geneticists and xenobiologists in the world to see if we can find a way to predict what's going to happen if Av'Rith mutates. This is Dr. Kantu of the Congo Federation," and she gestured to the black man, "Dr. Pierzynski of The Polish Union," and she gestured to a blond man in his forties, "Dr. Hannah of the United States of North America," and she pointed to a woman with long black hair in her fifties, "Dr. Takaishi of Osaka General Research Labs and Osaka University," and she pointed to the forty-five year old Japanese man, "and Dr. Gonzalez-Marin of Argentina," and she gestured to a twenty-six year old latina. "We've been going over the results of the scans I took, both of Av'Rith and of the Tevrii landing party."

"Any conclusions?"

"This DNA strand here is definitely a mutagen," Ami said, pointing to the abnormally long strand in the picture. "The question remains to what degree. Dr. Gonzalez-Marin has an interesting theory."

"My analysis," the young doctor began, "leads me to conclude that the gene strand in question is a dormant gene. It does nothing for the first sixteen years of life. Then it's activated during a secondary stage of puberty."

"I still disagree," interjected Dr. Hannah. "Granted it is connected with the genetic code that governs pubic growth and development, but there's no activation code in the strand itself. There's information that seems to govern development of increased height and body mass, but there's no code for increased pituitary production or protein consumption to supply the growth. And you can't build something from nothing. Physics doesn't work that way."

"You're assuming that growth comes from pituitary or protein in this case," argued Dr. Gonzalez-Marin. "This is an alien species. It may feed on something totally unrelated to what other humanoid species require."

"But what?" Dr. Takaishi jumped in. "Moonbeams? Rainbows and good wishes?"

Just then, Serenity entered the room. All conversation stopped and everybody looked at her.

"Oh, that Dr. Tanaka is just too cute!" Serenity grinned. "OK, I'm here. What did I miss?"

"We were discussing Av'Rith and what might be in store for her," Endymion said, holding out his hand. Serenity glided over and took it. "And what are you doing looking at other men?"

"Now Endymion, you're the only man I'll ever love," Serenity replied and pecked him on the cheek.

"So you still have no concrete evidence that Av'Rith will mutate?" Endymion asked.

"No, we've determined she will mutate," Ami responded. "The degree has yet to be determined. It's just as likely that she'll simply gain a few more inches of height or develop a fuller figure as it is that she'll mutate into some monstrous form. We just don't know yet."

"OK, assume for the moment the possibility that Av'Rith mutates into something that proves to be a danger, whatever that might be," Endymion proposed. "Can the process be reversed?"

"Well," Ami frowned, "an injection of nano-bot tech programmed to arrest the genetic sequence initiated by this strand would halt the process. It might even halt whatever process evolves for drawing nutrition from the surrounding environment. However, that's speculation based on your rather vague scenario."

"You couldn't change her back to Av'Rith?" Serenity asked.

"No, genetics don't work that way," Ami grimaced. "Perhaps you could, using the Silver Crystal. You did it once for Hotaru."

"If it's necessary, I'll do it," Serenity told her.

"Right now I'd like to get a vital sign monitor patch on Av'Rith, just in case mutation does ensue," Ami commented. She pressed a stud on her computer, then frowned. "That's odd. She doesn't seem to be in the palace."

* * *

Ves sat in front of a video monitor watching a soccer match between Brasilia and Peru. It was a way to pass the time other than worrying about the security emergency that had come and gone. None of the guards had time to tell her what was happening and the news channels were foreign objects to Ves, so she had no way of finding out what had happened. Since the alert had been canceled, Ves assumed that things had been handled.

Without her.

"Ves-Ves?" she heard Pallas say. Turning with a start, Ves found Sailor Pallas standing at the energy barrier to her cell. The soccer match forgotten, Ves sprang up and nearly ran to the door.

"Hey," Ves nodded anxiously. "Looks like you're all right."

"Pallas is fine, thank you," Pallas nodded. Bruised feelings on the part of both parties stood between them.

"So what was the emergency?" Ves asked. "I heard something about aliens?"

Pallas nodded. "A tall green girl fell out of the sky," Pallas began and proceeded to explain everything that had occurred, in her own fractured manner. Ves listened intently, because she was interested, but more so because Pallas was talking to her. "And Miss Av'Rith Ma'am was sitting upstairs on the big balcony with Miss Saturn Ma'am and Juno and Ceres."

"I'm glad you guys didn't need me," Ves mumbled. "I don't know what I would have done if one of you got hurt."

"Ves-Ves," Pallas began tentatively. "Why did you do it? Juno said it was because you forgot you weren't supposed to hit other people."

Ves snorted. "Yeah, I guess that is pretty close." Ves sighed. "You know me. The guy said something that made me mad and I went off. I just don't think when I get mad." She looked away. "Sorry I let you down."

"Pallas forgives you," Pallas said softly. Ves looked at her. "Pallas knows she messes up a lot, so she has to be forgiving of other people when they mess up. That's what Queen Serenity says, and she wouldn't lie."

"Nah, not about that," Ves nodded. "Guess I got to start learning to do that myself." She looked up at her sister again. "You're sure you're all right, Pallas?"

Pallas nodded timidly.

"Good. That's good," Ves said, almost desperately.

"Ves-Ves?" Pallas asked. "Why don't you call Pallas 'Stupid' anymore? Don't you like her anymore?" Ves turned and stared at her sister to gauge whether she was serious. Of course, it was Pallas and of course she was completely serious.

"Course I still like you!" Ves gasped. Then she turned away. "It just - - seems disrespectful now. I mean, look at me. Look at where I am. If anybody here should be called 'Stupid', it should be me!"

"But Pallas doesn't mind," Pallas said. "She knows you're just playing."

"Good," Ves glanced at her. "But I don't think I should do that anymore." She shot her sister a timid grin. "That's going to be one way I change - - so I don't fly off the handle anymore, and let you down."

Pallas beamed at her. "OK," she said.

"So, are the walls closing in on you yet?" Jun asked. She and Cere ambled up to the cell door. Seeing them back in civilian clothes, Pallas let her transformation fade.

"This?" sneered Ves. "I've been in Brasilia lockups. I could do a year of this standing on my head." Her bravado faded some and she looked down. "I just - - I'm sorry I let you guys down. That's what burns me the most."

"So you're sorry it happened?"

"I'm not sorry I clocked the guy, if that's what you mean. He had it coming. Guy had no business looking down on me just because I'm not Japanese." Cere was about to respond, but Ves held up her hand. "And before you say anything, Priss, I know I didn't have the right to give it to him, even if he did have it coming. And I got to remember that - - because if something happens and I'm not there to guard YOUR ass, you'll probably get it shot off."

"Why did I ever think there was the SLIGHTEST amount of hope for you?" fumed Cere. Palla-Palla giggled and Jun struggled not to laugh herself.

Just then the senshi communicators of the three asteroids signaled. Jun pressed hers first.

"Jun here," she said. Cere could see Sailor Moon was on the other end of the communication. "No, we're down at holding with Ves." Sailor Moon said something. "We left her on the terrace. She said she had to think some things over and then maybe link up with you." Sailor Moon delivered some news that everyone could see alarmed Jun. "Yeah, they're with me! OK, we'll meet up at the hanger!" Jun severed the connection and looked at her sisters. "Transform! Av'Rith's gone!"

"Gone? Where?" exclaimed Cere.

"That's what The Princess wants to find out! Come on!" Jun said, waving them on as she headed down the corridor quickly.

"HEY!" Ves called after them. The three stopped and turned to her. Ves swallowed. "Be careful, huh? I really hate funerals, you know."

"So do I," Cere grinned warmly. "I just look terrible in black."

Jun nodded, while Palla-Palla gave Ves a warm smile. Then the three were on their way.

* * *

Sailor Moon was having an animated discussion with Sailor Saturn when Juno, Pallas and Ceres ran up. Their pink-haired princess turned to them and the Asteroids could see she was visibly worried.

"Av'Rith isn't in the palace at all?" Ceres asked.

"No!" Sailor Moon responded with agitation. "And I don't know if she just went exploring or if something happened to her!"

"I was wondering if the Tevrii came back and took her when she was alone," Saturn suggested.

"CDP would have noticed, wouldn't they?" Juno countered.

"Can't you just use your Dad's robot spy eyes to find her?" Ceres asked.

"No!" Sailor Moon answered dramatically. "Pop locked me out of the observation drones! And I don't have time to hack into them! Honestly, I don't know what the big deal is if I want to access the City Security Drones!"

Waving them into the hanger, Sailor Moon approached the duty attendant.

"We need an air car, please! It's a senshi emergency!" she told him. The young attendant swallowed.

"Yes, Princess! Right away!" And the man ran off to get one of the air cars prepped for flight.

"Wow, he was kind of cute," murmured Juno.

"You like him?" Sailor Moon asked. "I can fix you up with him."

"Don't you dare!" Juno hissed, mortified. Saturn and Ceres traded smirks.

Minutes later, the air car was ascending from the Crystal Palace.

"Do we even know where to look for her?" Juno asked.

"She's seven feet tall and green. How hard could she be to spot?" Ceres replied.

"Pallas is hearing some very excited thoughts," Pallas told them.

"Is it Av'Rith?" Saturn asked.

"No, Pallas can't hear Miss Av'Rith-Ma'am's thoughts. She's hearing a lot of other people's thoughts, though. A lot of people are very excited about something, and not in a good way. A lot of them are scared thoughts."

"She would cause a stir if she were among people," Juno suggested. "Where are the thoughts coming from, Pallas?"

"Pallas can't tell. The thoughts are coming from a lot of different directions. Pallas thinks some of them are coming from the palace."

"Sailor Moon, look down to your left," Saturn reported. Everybody strained to see.

There was a path leading away from the Crystal Palace in almost a straight line toward the Promenade. All the vegetation on either side was brown and withered. The line passed through a corner of the Queen's garden and further on there were ravaged sections of a hedge and grass near a fountain out past the palace grounds. The carcasses of several birds littered the path as well.

"What could have happened to all the poor flowers and birdies?" gasped Pallas.

"I'm trying to get some impressions from some of the surviving plants," Ceres announced. "They're all in a panic. All I get is 'ravisher' - - 'early winter'." She looked at them. "To a plant, early winter means premature death."

"Sailor Moon," Saturn began. "Remember the legend Av'Rith was telling us about? 'The Ones Who Feed Upon The World'?"

"No!" Sailor Moon snapped back. "I won't believe that! It's just a story! Av'Rith can't be the monster they all said she is!"

Just then a holographic projection of King Endymion appeared on the control panel in front of Sailor Moon.

"Honey, why do you have an air car?" he asked.

"The senshi and I are trying to find Av'Rith, Pop," Sailor Moon told him. "She's gone missing."

"Yes, we know. Maybe you better come back to the palace," he advised her.

"Pop, I'm not a little girl anymore," Sailor Moon bristled.

"I know, Honey," Endymion replied thinly. "Av'Rith has apparently begun to mutate."

A stunned silence covered the cabin of the air car. Saturn was heard softly mumbling, "Oh no," while the others misplaced their voices.

"She's not on the Promenade, is she Pop?" Sailor Moon squeaked.

As the air car followed the path of destruction, it led into the heart of the Crystal Tokyo business and entertainment district. And the path now contained bodies - - human bodies, the remains withered and desiccated.

"I'm afraid so, Honey," Endymion told her.

"Do you have a visual?" Sailor Moon asked, trying to will herself to remain calm.

The hologram of Endymion changed. Everyone gasped. What they saw was a misshapen humanoid form. The head was bloated around the cranial area, with bulging eyes and a protruding jaw. The shoulders and chest area were wildly over-muscled, so much so that the creature's upper spine was beginning to bow, causing it to become hunchbacked. Bulging muscles rippled from upper and lower limbs, its huge legs attached to now tiny hips. It scrambled along with a gait that was half-hop, half-waddle, as shaggy unkempt dark green hair swayed behind it. The creature's skin was green.

"Uranus and Neptune are trying to catch up to her," Endymion advised them.

"Pop, let us do it!" Sailor Moon requested. "Av'Rith trusts us. We can get her under control."

"I supposed this is something you feel you have to do. All right. But when you encounter her," Endymion advised, "do not engage. According to Ami's analysis of her mutation, Av'Rith has become some sort of energy leech. She's drawing in energy from flora, fauna and the environment itself. She is very dangerous."

"Understood, Pop," Sailor Moon replied resolutely. "I've got her in sight now. We'll try to rein her in. Out."

Sailor Moon violently banked the air car, drawing a strangled gasp of alarm from Saturn, and set the craft down fifty yards ahead of the creature Av'Rith had apparently become.

"AV'RITH!" Sailor Moon shouted as she bolted from the air car. The other four senshi piled out behind her and spread out, Juno and Pallas on her left, Ceres and Saturn on her right.

The senshi all goggled. Av'Rith had towered over all of them before at seven feet, but that was nothing compared to this. King Endymion's hologram hadn't prepared them for what she had become. The shambling, misshapen beast was over eleven feet tall now and her musculature had grown as well, and at wildly different rates. The lanky young girl was gone, replaced by something vaguely hourglass shaped, a bowling ball head covered with bubbling growths.

Then they noticed the area around her. Though it was a bright sunny day, shadow fell over Av'Rith in a circular area about six feet surrounded her on all sides. It was as if she were absorbing some of the light that hit her, preventing it from reflecting back out.

At first the creature who had once been Av'Rith stopped only because the air car stood in its path. It took a step forward, undaunted by the gleaming craft, then stopped again. Something in its manner changed, as if recognition dawned upon it. Sailor Moon took it as an encouraging sign.

"Av'Rith, it's me! Sailor Moon!" she said, starting forward with her hands out. "I'm sorry this happened. But you don't have to run! You don't have to hurt people! We can help you - - somehow. I won't stop until we've helped you!"

"Yuuuuuuzaaaa," the shambling monstrosity croaked out through a deformed mouth barely capable of speech anymore. "Cannnnn noooot helllllp sssself! Nnnnneed t-to f-f-feed!"

"What a thing to happen," Ceres whispered. Saturn and Juno looked on in horror.

Sailor Moon continued forward, slowly so as not to spook Av'Rith. "We'll find a way to help you, Av'Rith! I promise I'll do everything I can! And if I can't help you, Mom or Aunt Ami will! Just - - please come with us! Please don't hurt anyone else."

"Maiden," Sailor Moon felt Helios say in her mind. "I do not recommend you continue on this course of action. Your father warned you that she is an energy leech now. You are coming dangerously close to her."

"She won't hurt me, Helios," Sailor Moon thought back.

"Maiden," Helios reiterated.

"You're always telling me I have to have faith, Helios," Sailor Moon answered. "Well, I've got faith - - faith in my ability as Sailor Moon to handle Av'Rith, and faith that Av'Rith won't hurt me." She paused a moment. "If you want to separate, I'll understand."

She felt him mentally sigh. "Better to perish with you, Maiden, than to live a single moment without you."

"We're not going to perish," she thought to him. "You have to have faith, Helios."

Sailor Moon walked nearer and nearer to Av'Rith. Everybody watched with growing tension, Av'Rith most of all.

"I'm making my Moon Kaleidoscope appear, Av'Rith," she said, the talisman appearing in her right hand. "It helps focus my power so I can help you."

"Yuuuuuuzaaaa!" the monster struggled to say. There was agony on what features could be distinguished. Sailor Moon felt such sympathy well for her alien friend.

"It's going to be all right, Av'Rith," Sailor Moon assured her. "I'll make it right. I'm Sailor Moon. That's what I do."

"Sailor Moon, be careful!" Saturn cried anxiously.

"We're going to help you, Av'Rith," Sailor Moon said as she inched closer. "You believe me, don't you?"

"Yuuuuuuz. . ." the thing forced out her mouth.

Sailor Moon took one more step toward what Av'Rith had become. But when she got to a certain distance from the alien, the color seemed to drain from Sailor Moon's face. Her eyes rolled back into her head. The Moon Kaleidoscope clattered to the street and Sailor Moon sank into a heap just six feet from the monster.

"Nnnghoooooooo!" the thing howled.

Continued in Chapter 10


	10. Conflicted Hearts

BIRTHRIGHT  
Chapter 10: "Conflicted Hearts"  
A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

"USAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sailor Saturn screamed in horror as Sailor Moon suddenly collapsed in a heap at the feet of the monstrously mutated Av'Rith. Immediately she leaped forward, glaive in hand. Juno turned to Pallas.

"Pallas! Use your telekinesis and pull the Princess away!" she barked.

"Beautiful Incantation!" Sailor Pallas called out, gesturing with her hands at the prone form of Sailor Moon. As Sailor Saturn charged in, Ceres and Juno could see Sailor Moon's form move slightly, as if invisible hands were tugging at her.

Then, without warning, Sailor Pallas recoiled. She let out a surprised squeal as she tumbled backwards onto the pavement. Immediately Juno and Ceres were at her side.

"Pallas?" Juno asked anxiously.

"Pallas doesn't know!" she cried. "It feels like Pallas is falling down a drain!"

"Break the connection!" Juno told her. Pallas complied and her agitation seemed to calm some.

"What was she doing? Sucking up Pallas's telekinetic energy?" Ceres demanded.

"Maybe," Juno replied, her brow furrowed.

When Saturn reached striking distance, she swung her glaive menacingly. It wasn't a stroke meant to kill or injure, for she knew this was still Av'Rith and Saturn had a great deal of sympathy for what the girl was going through. The swing was meant to decisively encourage Av'Rith to back away so she could get to Sailor Moon. Though the bulky creature Av'Rith had become wasn't anything close to nimble, she was able to avoid the swing. Still, it served its purpose.

"Huuuh-tarr-oouuu!" the creature exclaimed with strangled anguish.

"I'm sorry, Av'Rith! I don't want to hurt you!" Saturn shouted back. "But you're hurting Sailor Moon, and I have to protect her!"

All the while, Saturn kept the glaive pointed at Av'Rith. She glanced down at Sailor Moon. Her friend was breathing, but it was weak and shallow. She needed medical help immediately.

"Call the palace!" Saturn shouted, her eyes on Av'Rith the entire time. "Get a medical team!"

Saturn kept her spot guarding her friend despite the rigors of what she did. Even with the distance between them, Saturn could feel a slow, gradual weakness overcoming her. Proximity seemed to affect how fast Av'Rith leeched energy from someone or some thing, but one didn't have to be in contact with her to feel her effects.

"I'll try to keep her busy!" Ceres shouted. "You get Sailor Moon to safety!" Ceres threw a small pouch of seeds on the pavement near the confrontation. "Floral Animation!"

Moments later a plant humanoid had been knit from stalks and vines. With no regard for its own safety, the plant creature charged Av'Rith. She took a defensive step back, but the plant was on her in a wink.

As Pallas had before, Ceres flinched back. Momentum had carried the plant humanoid to Av'Rith, but it was already wilting just from being in proximity to her. In self-defense, Ceres broke the connection with the plant humanoid, lest Av'Rith siphon off more of her energy. The plant creature quickly shriveled up into a broken husk and fell away.

"Obviously the closer an attack gets, the more energy is sucked away from it," Juno summarized. "And it doesn't seem to matter what energy. We'll have to use long range attacks. Aqua Initiation!"

Cupping her hands, Juno began gathering all the moisture out of the air. Quickly a water globe the size of a cannon ball formed. When it reached sufficient size, Juno launched it across the street, straight at Av'Rith. Av'Rith turned to it, but at the speed it was coming she had no chance to dodge it. And with the cohesion Juno had given the water, it would be like being hit with a brick.

But just before the water globe struck Av'Rith, it slowed dramatically. The water hit her square on, but all the cohesion was gone. It splashed over her face with no more force than if it had been heaved from a bucket. It seemed impossible.

"Now what?" Ceres asked. "She's taken some of our best shots!"

"Look!" Pallas exclaimed. "Miss Saturn-Ma'am!"

Saturn was valiantly trying to drag Sailor Moon away. But her arms were shaking and there were deepening lines under her eyes. She was still too close to Av'Rith.

"Neeeeeduh," Av'Rith choked out, taking a shambling step toward them, "tuh f-feeduh!"

Just then, the pavement exploded in a shower of debris as a lightning bolt struck between Av'Rith and Saturn. Everyone turned to find Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars running up from a second air car.

"Mars!" Sailor Mars shouted, her hand splayed at her side in order to invoke her favorite attack, "Flame Sniper!"

Stopping long enough to take aim with the flaming bow, Sailor Mars let loose a flaming arrow aimed directly at Av'Rith. The girls might have some emotional investment in Av'Rith and be reluctant to attack full out. Mars didn't. Her emotional investment was in the teen in the pink and white fuku laying on the pavement.

The arrow sped across the distance between Mars and Av'Rith in an eye blink. But as it neared Av'Rith, the arrow's momentum died out. Then the flame itself died out until a solitary speck of ash bounced harmlessly against the creature's chest.

"OK, that was weird," Jupiter said. "I'll see what I can do. Supreme Thunder!"

Lightning lanced from the sky, despite it being a clear day, jumped onto the lightning rod extended from Jupiter's tiara and enveloped her entire body. The electricity gathered until it could be contained no longer, then leaped out at Av'Rith like a ravenous animal. But once again within eighteen inches of her the electricity sizzled and then dissipated.

"She absorbs energy!" Saturn shouted back at the two elders. "She's like a gigantic sponge! Nothing you throw at her seems to work!"

"Then let's try this," Mars replied, one of her wards pressed to her forehead.

After reciting the sacred chant to energize it, the senshi let fly. As straight as the arrow before, the ward flew towards Av'Rith. But when it reached her proximity, the sacred paper lost its momentum and seemed to dim. It bounced against Av'Rith's misshapen forehead, then fluttered to the ground, bereft of energy. At the same time, Mars flinched back as if slapped.

"Neeeeeduh," Av'Rith cried out in agony, shambling again toward Saturn and Sailor Moon, "tuh feeduh! C-cannnn't s-stoppp!"

"Silence Wall!" Saturn shouted. At once Av'Rith came up against an unyielding invisible barrier. She pressed against it, but it held her at bay.

But not without a price. Saturn turned away and seemed sorely taxed in maintaining her barrier. She huddled next to Sailor Moon, trying to protect her friend with her slim body, gritting her teeth so she wouldn't cry out.

"Submarine Reflection!" the voice of Sailor Neptune called out. A crimson beam lanced out and struck Av'Rith directly in the chest. But rather than die from it, as had been Neptune's intent, Av'Rith merely absorbed the beam and remained unharmed.

While the others were concentrating on Av'Rith, the Asteroids had moved in closer to try to get Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn away from her. They could see Sailor Uranus trying to flank Av'Rith while Neptune kept her occupied. Uranus had her space sword out. She twisted around, winding up to throw.

"Space Sword Boomerang!" Uranus roared and flung the sword at Av'Rith. The cutlass twirled through the air, aimed for the creature's thick neck. As before, when it entered Av'Rith's proximity, the sword lost all momentum and lightly glanced off of the creature without decapitating her.

But not harmlessly. Av'Rith's absorption of the sword's kinetic energy didn't affect the sharp edge of the blade. The edge glanced off of her neck and clattered to the pavement. But thick green blood began to ooze from a gash across the creature's throat. Her gnarled hands came up to the wound and she howled like a creature in agony. Turning away, Av'Rith lumbered away as fast as her now-misshapen form could manage. Once she was far enough away, Saturn dropped her shield.

"She's getting away!" Jupiter shouted, pointing at the escaping creature.

"We'll stay on her trail," Neptune said, meaning her and Uranus. "If we can find a way to take her out, we will. Other than that, we'll keep innocents out of her path and keep her location pinpointed. You get Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn back to the palace."

Mars was already by Sailor Moon's side, helping Saturn and Juno carry the girl to the air car. With no counter plan to offer, Jupiter nodded and motioned the others to the air car. At the hatch, though, Ceres paused and looked back at the disappearing form of Av'Rith.

"What is it, Ceres?" Pallas asked.

"I don't know," Ceres answered remotely. "Does it seem like Av'Rith is - - bigger than when we first ran into her?"

A sharp command from Mars shook them out of their reverie and moved them into the craft.

Once airborne, Saturn immediately moved in. She hooked Sailor Moon up to the onboard computer and engaged the portable life signs monitor program installed. With trained eyes, the senshi looked at the readout while Sailor Mars hovered nearby and the Asteroids sat uneasily farther off.

"Pulse is thready," Saturn murmured. "Respiration shallow. Blood pressure is very low."

"I've been around Ami enough to know that's not good," Mars said with worry. "Jupiter?"

"These air cars have a fixed maximum velocity, Mars," Jupiter replied, struggling to stay calm.

"Saturn, is she going to make it?" Mars asked, almost pleaded.

"Yes," Saturn replied with steely resolve.

Placing her hands just above Sailor Moon's chest and abdomen, Saturn rolled her head back and took a deep breath. Her hands began to take on a violet glow. The glow extended out as Mars and the Asteroids watched, slowly until it enveloped Sailor Moon completely. The indicators on the portable life signs monitor began to go up with agonizing slowness. They all silently watched Saturn work, each with unspoken fear on her lips. They knew that Saturn had experienced some of Av'Rith's life force drain as well. Plus there was Saturn's heart condition to consider as well; how long could she safely maintain Sailor Moon's life until it cost her own?

But they remained silent, because each one knew, as Saturn did, that they were expendable. Sailor Moon wasn't.

Jupiter brought the air car down to a less than stellar landing on the palace aeropad. As should have been expected, the King and Queen were there to meet them, along with Ami and a medical team. Serenity didn't even wait for the hatch to open. Passing through the hull of the vehicle, she was at her daughter's side instantaneously.

"Usa! Please wake up! Say something to me!" she wailed, caressing her child's face with her hands. When Endymion joined her, he took on a golden glow. Reflexively Serenity began to glow silver.

Saturn took that as a sign to stop. She rolled back to a sitting position and allowed her fatigue to overtake her. A hand pressed to her shoulder and she looked up. Mars was there, crouched next to her. Tears were in her eyes, but she whispered her gratitude to the senshi. Saturn smiled gamely in return.

By now, Endymion and Serenity had levitated Sailor Moon out of the air car and onto the medical Gurney. Ami had it rushed to the infirmary, the Royal Couple by their daughter's side, maintaining her life force.

"Good job, Saturn. You may have bought her the time she needs," Ceres leaned in and smiled. Juno nodded, while Pallas beamed. Even Jupiter flashed her a thumb's up.

"I hope so," Saturn wheezed. She wanted to run after the Gurney, but right now she was too tired to move.

"Did anybody notice whether Av'Rith was getting bigger during that battle?" Juno asked everyone.

"Yes, she was," Saturn nodded. "I could see her body swelling while she was trying to penetrate my barrier. It seems like she's taking in a lot more energy than she's able to expend and it's being stored in her tissue."

"Ames and Artemis are going to want to know that," Jupiter said, walking over to them. "But I don't want to distract Ami from caring for Sailor Moon." She looked at the Asteroids. "Think you can spare a few minutes from waiting room duty to tell Artemis this?"

"Give me a minute to catch my breath, please," Saturn panted. Jupiter crouched down, her back to Saturn.

"Here, I'll carry you," Jupiter grinned.

* * *

Ves sat in her cell. The video stream was off. The computer sat unused. The reading material was ignored. Instead she sat and wondered about her family and her friends - - yes, even The Princess, though she would be loathe to admit it - - and worried. Nobody was around to pump for information, and news streams hadn't occurred to her. All she could do was wait for them to return, and the longer it took, the madder she got with herself.

"Why don't they get back?" Ves cursed to herself. "What's keeping them? They must have run into trouble." Ves hung her head. "If something bad happens because I had to be stupid and think with my fists . . ." She looked up solemnly. "What did Kino-Sensei call it: Keeping the beast at bay." Ves looked at her hands. "It's hard, Kino-Sensei. It's so hard. But she did it, so I CAN do it. I just have to keep my head and . . ."

She noticed a palace security guard pass by her cell on rounds. Quickly Ves ran up to the barrier, so quickly that the guard was momentarily startled. He reached for his shock club, but realized that Ves wasn't going to try to ram through the energy barrier.

"Is there any word about the senshi?" Ves asked desperately. "Are they OK? Are they still out in the field?"

The guard scowled. "Yeah, they're back. And no, they're not OK."

The color drained from Ves's face.

"What happened?"

"The Princess got hurt," the guard told her contemptuously. "She may be dying. And maybe it wouldn't have happened if she'd had ALL of her guards with her."

The room began to spin for Ves. Suddenly the guard was forgotten, the barrier, the furnishings, everything was forgotten. Sailor Moon was critically hurt, maybe fatally. It was all Ves thought of, all she could think of.

She felt her rage well up, coating her vision with a film of red, and with it came the overwhelming need to give vent to that rage. And before she was conscious of it, the monitor to her work station was in her hands, raised above her head ready to be smashed into the floor. Electrical connections that had been ripped loose dangled from the monitor like entrails. Her teeth were clenched together so hard that pain shot through her jaw. Outside, the guard was on his com-link, reporting the situation and requesting backup.

"No," Ves rumbled, her teeth still clenched and her lips pulled back in a feral snarl. "This is what got you in this mess in the first place! Stop it!"

She wanted to smash the monitor into the floor so badly. She desperately needed to give some physical manifestation to the anger and frustration she was drowning in. But with supreme effort, Ves relaxed her shoulders and gently replaced the monitor on the table. For nearly a minute she stood there, teeth still clenched, breathing loudly as she tried to choke off the beast that still wanted to overwhelm her.

"Guard," she said at last, her back to him to hide the tears welling in her eyes, "could you let me know - - if there's any change in the Princess. In her condition, I mean." Ves stood there, not looking at him. "Please? I really need to know."

"All right," the guard replied warily. But Ves only walked over to a sofa and burrowed into the cushions near the arm.

* * *

Saturn made her way into the infirmary. It was easy to know which bay Sailor Moon was in. It had the biggest crowd around it.

"Please, let me through," Saturn pleaded as she tried to squirm her way into the room.

Inside, Serenity was pouring silver energy into her daughter from the Silver Crystal while Endymion kept her vital signs stable with the Gold Crystal. Rei hovered nervously by the bedside, while Diana, Luna, Minako and Makoto looked on. Infirmary staff lined the back of the room. Ami noticed Saturn and came over to her.

"How is she?" Saturn asked desperately.

"Progressing. She was very close to death for a little while," Ami whispered. "I think the only thing that saved her was the fact that, in this form, she's actually two life forces: Her own and that of Helios. And, of course, your prompt action in the field and on the air car aided her as well. Very well done, Saturn." Ami frowned and peered at Saturn over her glasses. "You don't look very well yourself."

"I'm just tired," Saturn replied. She studied the vital sign hologram. "Yes, her vitals do look a little better than they were in the air car."

And at once, Saturn choked up.

"Saturn?" Ami inquired, seeing tears sprouting from the young girl's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Saturn choked out. "It's just - - she came so close. She trusted Av'Rith. And poor Av'Rith didn't mean to do it to her." Endymion glanced over sympathetically.

"Yes, Saturn, I know," Ami whispered, pulling Saturn close to her. "Things like this happen, and sometimes there's nothing we can do to prevent it.

Continued in Chapter 11


	11. What Makes A Monster

BIRTHRIGHT  
Chapter 11: "What Makes A Monster"  
A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

In the Crystal Palace Crisis Monitor Room, Artemis, Diana and Luna coordinated reports from all over the city, from robot monitor drones, from CDP units, civilian reports and reports from Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. The two outer senshi were trailing Av'Rith, trying to keep her whereabouts known and trying to keep her from harming anyone else in the city. The civilian death toll was seventeen people from the Promenade, people who got too close and had their very life energies absorbed.

"What is the creature's current status?" Luna radioed while Artemis studied telemetry reports and Diana monitored incoming communications.

"She's still westbound headed out of the city," Sailor Neptune reported. "It's obvious she's trying to avoid all populated areas and CDP has done an excellent job evacuating ahead of her path."

"Yeah, but tell them to stop firing on her," Uranus broke in. "All they're doing is feeding her!"

"Then the report Sailor Juno gave us is accurate?" Diana asked, turning from the operators at the communications bank.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious now," Artemis responded. "Any energy seems to store in her body and deform her just a little more. She's registering at thirteen and a half feet tall now and her body weight is nearly four hundred pounds. And the more she grows, the larger her field of influence grows. When the senshi first confronted her, she was drawing in every erg of energy within six feet of her. I calculate it's up to seven now."

"Surely there has to be a limit to her growth?" Luna countered.

"Who knows?" Artemis replied. "Obviously the Tevrii never let one get big enough to consume the planet, but theoretically her absorption rate could start growing exponentially. If that happens, she could eventually become a black hole and consume the planet - - possibly the galaxy."

Luna and Diana stared at the white cat with shock and horror.

"Copy that," they heard Neptune say over her communicator. "We'll try to do something at our end."

* * *

"Do you suppose the Princess is all right?" Sailor Pallas asked. She, Sailor Juno and Sailor Ceres were walking down a corridor on the way to the infirmary. An unspoken fear had until now stilled their tongues since leaving the Crisis Monitor Room. Now Pallas had given voice to the fear and it gave them strength, if only to reassure her.

"You know how hard it is to keep a secret in this place," Ceres said. "If something had happened, the staff would be a lot more down than they are now."

"Yeah," Juno nodded. "But we can't worry about that. We have to collect Saturn and get back out after Av'Rith."

"What good is that going to do? We're not exactly the biggest guns," Ceres sighed. "This looks like something the King or Queen is going to have to handle."

"But I doubt they're going to leave Sailor Moon's side until she's all right," Juno argued. "So the duty falls to us."

"Pallas is sure Miss Av'Rith-Ma'am would stop if she could," Pallas murmured in a child-like voice.

"You know, I was thinking," Ceres began. "Maybe I could put her to sleep with a plant attack."

"Won't the plants just wither and die?" Juno asked.

"That's the point. If I can surround her with henbane plants, when they wither they'll turn to dust with a good gust of wind. And if enough dust particles get on Av'Rith's skin, they can be absorbed and knock her out. Or I could combine the henbane plants with opium poppies to give it a bigger kick."

"It's worth a shot. Nothing else has worked. But what do we do with her when she's asleep?"

"I don't know," Ceres replied with distaste. "Pallas drops a slab of marble on her?"

Pallas looked at her, horrified.

"I know, Pallas," Ceres said. "But unless Mizuno-Sensei has come up with a cure, we might have to do it. I want to save Av'Rith, too, but it may come down to her or us!"

The trio entered the infirmary. Saturn and Dr. Mizuno were watching Serenity use the Silver Crystal to boost Sailor Moon's life energy while Endymion used the Golden Crystal to keep her life functions intact. Rei was still hovering, but the other elders were gone.

"How is she?" Juno asked. Saturn seemed to acknowledge her presence for the first time.

"Better," Saturn answered, but timidly, as if she feared to jinx the progress.

"Then we need to go," Juno advised her. Saturn looked at Juno in shock. "Av'Rith is still out there. We have to try to stop her." Saturn was about to protest, but Ami intervened.

"She's right, Saturn," Ami told her. "You have a duty. And Sailor Moon is nearly out of danger. Go ahead. Just - - be careful."

"Yes, Ma'am," Saturn said, looking down. She and the three Asteroids left. But she paused at the door for a last look at her friend.

* * *

Usa opened her eyes - - at least she thought she must have, because she was conscious and seeing something. It was Helios, looking down into her face with such concern. He was so dear to her and all she ever seemed to do was worry him.

But why was he tinted in gold?"

"Helios?" she thought she said.

"Maiden," Helios replied insistently. "You had me quite concerned."

"Sorry about that. I thought I could help Av'Rith. But all I can remember is getting close to her." Usa scowled. "Why are you gold?"

Helios smiled. "The effects of your father's crystal, Maiden. Do you not notice our surroundings?" Usa looked around. They were surrounded in a sea of silver light.

"Is that Mom?" she asked. "Am I dreaming?"

"You are semi-conscious, Maiden," Helios informed her. "Since I share your form when you are Sailor Moon, I am here inside you."

"Were we hurt bad?" Usa asked.

"Quite badly. Your mother and father have brought us back from the brink."

"And I was so sure," Usa thought forlornly.

"Av'Rith did not strike us down intentionally," Helios assured her. Suddenly Usa became quite animated.

"We have to help her!" the girl exclaimed. "Av'Rith!"

And she was awake. Both her parents pulled back in surprise, their crystals out and glowing. Rei looked up in shock. Ami turned from studying her vital signs monitor. Sailor Moon realized that she must have said Av'Rith's name out loud.

"Oh Honey, you're awake!" Serenity cried and hugged her little girl. Endymion contented himself with holding her hand.

"Sorry I worried you folks," Sailor Moon whispered. "Boy, I seem to say that a lot, don't I?"

"Right now, I don't care! I'm just so glad to hear you say anything!" Serenity whimpered.

"Did anybody else get hurt?" Sailor Moon asked anxiously.

"No," Endymion assured her.

"And Av'Rith?" She didn't need an answer. Sailor Moon could tell by the way her father's face fell. "I've got to get to her before it's too late!"

"Hold on," Endymion said, rising up to press his daughter back into the bed. "You're not going anywhere."

"But Pop!" Sailor Moon protested.

"Endymion is right, Sailor Moon," Ami advised. "You're far too weak to be getting up just yet. And in this condition, you won't be any kind of aid to your team."

Sailor Moon flopped back onto the bed in frustration. "But Av'Rith needs help! If she keeps going like this . . .!"

"We'll go," Serenity told her. "You've done all you can for her, Honey."

"Please don't kill her!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"Of course not," Serenity smiled at her. "There's always another way besides killing." Then she turned back into Sailor Moon's mother. "Now PLEASE get some rest."

Sailor Moon sighed loudly, but didn't argue any further. Serenity extended her hand to Endymion. He took it and together they levitated toward the ceiling of the room and through it. Ami turned from watching them back to her patient. With a shaky hand, Sailor Moon had engaged a holographic computer window. Rei was downloading a vid-stream of coverage of the crisis for her. For a moment, Ami considered turning it off.

"No," the doctor thought to herself. "She needs to be involved. Let her be involved this way."

* * *

Av'Rith shambled along a residential path, her trail of dead plants and animals clear for anyone to see. Ahead of her were Civil Defense and Protection officers, evacuating the general path ahead of her. Pacing her on either side at a safe distance were two senshi she recalled didn't trust her. They had attacked her earlier, but for now were content merely to observe her.

The alien girl had grown to fourteen feet now. Her shoulders were four feet across and her muscles and upper torso bulged so much that breathing was difficult and moving her arms was limited. Her legs were similarly massive and bloated. They were difficult to lift high enough to walk. But she pressed onward. The girl didn't know where she was going. Her mission was to get out of the city, away from the living creatures on this planet so she didn't hurt anything else. But it seemed like the farther she went, the denser the population was. If only she could ask someone like her friend, Princess Usa.

But Princess Usa, she feared, was dead - - dead at her hand. Av'Rith wanted to get sick at the very thought of seeing the being on this world who had done the most to befriend her collapse before her eyes. Av'Rith knew she was responsible. She'd felt the rush of energy nourishing her monstrous form as her friend collapsed.

If only she'd never ran from the cruiser. If only she had let them kill her and cast her into the sun.

The sound of an air car caught her attention. As she turned, she saw it caught the attention of her two senshi pursuers as well. They looked and saw more senshi disembark the vehicle. It was Princess Usa's friends, Pallas and Ceres and Juno, and Friend Hotaru, too. The alien girl felt her spirits lift a little. Friend Hotaru was all right. Maybe there was a chance Princess Usa was all right, too.

"Not too close, girls!" Neptune warned. She was south of Av'Rith, while Uranus bracketed her to the north.

"Av'Rith!" Saturn called out. "Please stop!"

Av'Rith tried to shake her head. She wasn't intentionally hurting people.

"I know you're trying to get away!" Saturn continued. "You're trying to get away from everyone so you can't hurt them!"

She did understand.

"It won't work," Saturn told her, water welling in her eyes. "You can't run from what you are, and there's no place in the world that's totally devoid of life. Please let us try to help you."

"Juno," Ceres whispered as the Asteroids looked on from behind Saturn. "Did she just get bigger?"

"Yeah," Juno whispered back. "She must be absorbing sun light, thermal energy from the ground, kinetic energy from the air flowing around her. And judging by her path, her area of drain has grown, too."

"The bigger she gets, the more she absorbs," Ceres summarized. "And the more she absorbs, the bigger she gets."

"Huutahroo," Av'Rith croaked out. "Huuuurrrrts! Neeed tuh feeeeed! Caaan nooottt sstoppppp!"

"We'll find a way to help you, Av'Rith!" Saturn cried.

"Boooodyyyy huuuuurrrrts," Av'Rith wailed, "buuuuutt caaan nooottt sstoppppp!"

Saturn stared for a moment. Uranus and Neptune studied her, trying to read what she planned. Then the slight senshi lunged forward, her glaive rotating in her hand in a single fluid motion until it was pointed directly forward. Av'Rith retreated a shuffling step, but Saturn's lunge sent the blade of the glaive into the powdered and broken pavement several feet in front of the alien girl.

"AZRAEL'S SLUMBER!" Saturn shouted, though it clearly upset her to do so.

Av'Rith began to shake. Her bloated head lolled back on her shoulders as far as it would go. Saturn's glaive blade began to glow. Av'Rith continued to shake, and as she shook, she seemed to contract. It was subtle at first, but the longer Saturn held her glaive to the ground, the more noticeable it became. The swelling of her face and limbs began to go down. Her distorted skeletal structure didn't change, but the muscles on her frame and the pustules on her skin shrank noticeably.

"Juno, she's doing it!" Pallas exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, but look at the strain it's putting on her," Juno said.

Saturn's arms were shaking now as well. Stress lines were forming around her eyes and mouth. Her white teeth clenched together and her brows clamped down on the top of her violet eyes. The blade of her glaive was bright yellow with absorbed energy and was shifting to white. Av'Rith continued to convulse helplessly before the glaive. She was down to one hundred and ninety pounds now and her limbs, though still deformed, were returning to a humanoid shape.

"Saturn!" Uranus cried out, her eyes wide and dripping with alarm. "Don't push yourself!"

But Saturn refused to back down. Summoning a strength not readily evident if one looked at her frail form, Saturn stood her ground and continued to siphon off the massive energy reserve Av'Rith had stored up. Her glaive blade was an intense white now, so intense that it was hard to observe. Even the handle was beginning to turn color. Though it must have been incredibly painful for her, Saturn kept her grip on the glaive and kept it buried in the ground.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Uranus lunged for Sailor Saturn. But Neptune managed to intercept her before she could reach the slender senshi. Uranus turned and looked at her mate, silently demanding an explanation.

"Let her go, Uranus," Neptune told her. "She's our best hope of stopping this alien right now. Just be ready," Neptune added, giving Uranus a particular look, "when the time is right."

Uranus hesitated, but realized that Neptune was right as usual. Grimly she nodded.

By now Av'Rith's appearance was that of an elongated bag of skin draped on bones. When Saturn positively couldn't take anymore, she wrenched the glaive out of the broken pavement and pointed it toward the sky. Energy discharged in all directions, bathing the area in a bright white light. Av'Rith collapsed in a heap onto the pavement.

"She did it!" Pallas cheered. Ceres moved to Saturn, ready to help in case her fellow senshi was overcome by her efforts.

Meanwhile, Uranus separated herself from Neptune and, Space Sword still in hand, began edging closer to the fallen Av'Rith.

"You OK?" Ceres asked, her hands bracing Saturn's upper arms as the senshi finally expelled all of the siphoned energy. Saturn was bent over, panting, propped up on her glaive.

"Yes," Saturn nodded. She glanced for her foster parents. That's when she saw it. Uranus had her Space Sword raised and was about to behead Av'Rith. "PAPA, DON'T!"

Uranus wheeled, startled. Saturn tore away from Ceres, avoided Neptune and dove at Uranus. She pressed up against Uranus, blocking the senshi from Av'Rith.

"Papa, please! You can't kill her!" Saturn begged.

"Yeah, she's not a threat anymore!" Ceres added.

"Isn't she?" Neptune asked. She pointed to Av'Rith. Already boils were forming again on her arms and face. "She hasn't been neutralized, only drained. She's still absorbing energy. We have to end it now, while her siphoning sphere is still small."

"But we can still try to save her!" Saturn protested. "Mama, this isn't the way! This isn't what Queen Serenity would do! We can't just execute poor Av'Rith! We have to try to save her! We have to stand for something!"

"Saturn," Neptune began, trying to be gentle and at the same time forceful.

"F-Friend Hotaru," gasped Av'Rith. Everyone turned to her. She was still laying on the ground, still weak. "Please - - do not stop them."

"Av'Rith?" Saturn gasped incredulously.

"It is best - - for all," Av'Rith wheezed out. "I thank you for all your help - - and friendship - - and I thank Princess Usa, too. But I no longer fear - - my destruction. Destruction is preferable - - to existing like this."

"But we can help you, Av'Rith!" Saturn protested.

"Do what none have done before?" Av'Rith choked out. "No. End this horror - - please - - while you can."

Before Saturn could protest further, Uranus took hold of her and moved her out of the way. She turned to Saturn.

"I'm sorry, Firefly," Uranus whispered. "It's gotta be this way."

Saturn turned away as Uranus raised her Space Sword.

Concluded in Chapter 12


	12. A Fate Worse Than Death

BIRTHRIGHT  
Chapter 12: "A Fate Worse Than Death"  
A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

Sailor Uranus held the Space Sword above her head, the blade gleaming in the sun. She was poised to bring it down and, hopefully, end Av'Rith's life and the threat she posed to all living things on Earth. She didn't want to do it. Sailor Uranus had nothing personally against the young teen from outer space. And the piteous pleadings of her charge, Sailor Saturn, had touched her far more than she let on. But there was dirty work to be done and, of all the senshi, it fell to Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune to do that dirty work.

For her part, Sailor Saturn cringed away, not wanting to see. She wanted desperately for there to be another solution to this problem. Perhaps, with time, there was. But they had no time. She had stopped Av'Rith with her "Azrael's Slumber" attack, barely, and Saturn wasn't certain she could do it again. Av'Rith's life was precious, but so were the billions who lived on Earth.

Av'Rith lay still on the broken pavement, waiting for the end. Her life had been one of isolation and suspicion. Now it was one of pain and suffering, both for her and for those around her who had befriended her and shown her kindness. Contrary to what she told Saturn, Av'Rith did fear the unknown of death. But she feared living like this much, much more.

Uranus was about to strike when she noticed Av'Rith's eyes grow wide with wonder. The girl wasn't staring at her. She was staring above her. Then Uranus felt it. It was hard not to sense Serenity when she was present. Turning, Uranus saw her, hand in hand with Endymion, levitating down from the sky. She seemed the very picture of divine grace - - and yet one hand was awkwardly placed between her legs to keep her skirt from billowing out too far and showing off too much. Uranus smirked. Even after all these centuries, a little bit of her old, beloved "Dumpling" still remained.

"Please, Uranus, put your sword down," Serenity said as she and Endymion gently touched down. "There's no need for that."

"She's still siphoning energy from her environment, Serenity," Neptune countered. To Saturn and the Asteroids, Neptune almost seemed to bristle at Serenity's words. "Her threat hasn't been neutralized yet."

"Then I'll neutralize it," Serenity replied calmly and without malice.

She moved toward Av'Rith. Av'Rith, for her part, stared up at Serenity like she was the great Se'Chel come from the heavens themselves. Her eyes were wide and her mouth opened in awe. Serenity smiled gently at her.

"Not too close," Uranus warned the Queen, her hand jutting out to bar Serenity's path. "She'll siphon you if you get too close."

"I'll be careful," Serenity replied. She turned back to Av'Rith. "Please don't be afraid. I'm going to make certain this never happens again."

Av'Rith seemed to surge with hope. "I - - will no longer be a monster?"

"You were never a monster, Av'Rith," Serenity said. "You were just the victim of an unfortunate situation."

Watching from her infirmary room, Princess Usa stared intently at the holographic video stream of the situation. Beside her, Helios stood and watched as well. He showed the effects of their encounter with Av'Rith as well, but maintained to Ami that he was well enough to stand. Rei stood off to one side, as mesmerized by Serenity as Usa was.

"Aunt Ami!" Usa shouted. "Mom and Pop's there!"

"That would explain Av'Rith's rise in blood pressure," Ami replied, coming out of her office. Her own holographic video stream of the events followed her as she walked. Beside it was a screen with telemetry data.

"What's that?" Rei asked.

"I'm getting sensor readings of Av'Rith's biomedical situation," Ami explained. "I redirected one of the area Security Monitor Drones to relay biomedical telemetry. If my assumption is correct, Serenity is going to use the Silver Crystal to 'wish' Av'Rith to be genetically like others of her kind, since she doesn't understand the specifics of genetic code modification. I'm monitoring this to see precisely what gets modified and how. Hopefully I'll be able to pass the information on to the Tevrii along with a means to bio-engineer any of their population who might suffer from this unfortunate condition in the future."

"Sounds like something you'd do, Aunt Ami," smiled Usa. "Hey, the crystal is beginning to glow! Watch this, Helios. This is why Mom is so legendary."

Serenity extended the Silver Crystal out from her body, the crystal itself levitating between her two hands. Silver radiance glowed from the crystal. That radiance bathed Av'Rith in its light and the girl arched. As the light engulfed her, Av'Rith's elongated form began to contract to normal. Her eyes closed and, after a few moments, she let out a sigh of total, utter contentment. She eased back down onto the pavement and exhaled. Her eyes opened and she looked up at Serenity with such joy.

"Thank you," Av'Rith said happily as Serenity allowed the crystal to return to her chest. Everyone watching looked on gratefully. They had been witness to yet another miracle at the hands of Queen Serenity.

Av'Rith closed her eyes. Her head lolled to the side. And suddenly Serenity's hands flew to her mouth, her eyes wide with shock and horror. Back in the infirmary, Ami stared at her telemetry monitor and gasped in surprise. Usa, Rei and Helios turned to her in confusion.

"I don't understand," Ami whispered in shock. "Av'Rith just - - died."

Usa stared, stunned. "What?" she whispered, her voice stolen.

* * *

Usa watched from a holographic computer monitor delivering her a live stream of the aeropad on the palace roof. The Tevrii scout shuttle was there. Endymion and Ami were talking with the representatives of the Tevrii. Uranus and Neptune were there, just in case the Tevrii got out of line, though only they expected that. Sealed in a transparent crystalline coffin, Av'Rith's body was being transferred onto the shuttle. When the camera caught sight of it, Usa cut the connection.

Getting out of her bed in the infirmary, Usa wandered out into the outer area. Helios was there, sitting in a chair, in meditation. The teen walked over to him. She didn't really want to interrupt his meditations. He was probably doing something important, like monitoring dreams. But she needed his touch. Her fingers brushed along his cheek as she crossed behind him. Helios came out of his meditative state and caught her hand, bringing it to his lips.

"The Tevrii picked up Av'Rith's - - Av'Rith," she said softly. Her lip began to quiver. "Man, it sucks that she died."

"It was tragic," Helios agreed. "She was so close to becoming what she hoped to become."

"No thanks to me," Usa muttered. "All I was able to do for her was give her a lot of empty promises I couldn't deliver on."

"You extended a hand, and befriended her when none had before, Maiden," Helios told her. "This is no small thing. You gave her much in a short time that she had never experienced before. I have seen into her soul through the window of her dreams, Maiden. You became as important a person to her as any since the one who gave her life. You gave her great joy."

Usa silently mulled that over.

"If only I hadn't fainted," Usa asked. "I don't get it, Helios. Didn't I have enough faith?"

"More than enough, Maiden," Helios replied, looking up at her. "But faith can sometimes be a poor shield against reality. Faith allows you to protect that which you believe in. It gives you the courage to put your head into the lion's mouth. It does not prevent the lion from biting down."

"Or dying of food poisoning," Usa added. "I thought I could help her."

"You did, Maiden."

"But she still died."

"Maiden," Helios said, reaching up and grasping her hand, "you cannot save everyone. You must always try, but you must also reconcile yourself to the immutable law that you will not save everyone. It is not physically possible."

"Maybe if I'd done more," Usa said stubbornly. "Been better."

"You often claim that your mother is far better than you," Helios began. "And yet she could not save Av'Rith, either."

Helios gently pulled the Princess into his lap. She rested her head against his chest.

"It was not your faith that faltered in this case, Maiden, nor your ability," he counseled her. "Faith is a wonderful thing. But faith is not a course of action in and of itself. Faith will not put things right merely because you believe they will be put right. Faith is the air that gives flight to the actions you do to put things right. But if you do not know if what you do will put things right, faith alone will not make it so. That is why your mother failed."

Usa pulled closer to Helios. Whatever he told her always seemed to make sense when he said it.

"Yeah," Usa sighed. "I bet she's pretty down right now."

"Perhaps you should go to her," Helios suggested. "Perhaps, in providing solace for her, you will find your own."

"I'm not really supposed to leave the infirmary," Usa said. "Aunt Ami will really get mad."

"And when has that ever stopped you?" Helios asked with an ironic smile. Despite herself, a similar smile sprouted on the face of the young Princess.

The door to the Royal Chambers hissed open. Usa saw her mother sitting in a chair, crying. Luna was perched on an arm, trying to console her. The cat looked at the teen hopefully. Usa nodded. Leaping to the floor, Luna left them alone.

"It wasn't your fault, Mom," Usa said, her hand resting on her mother's head.

"I should have done more," wept Serenity.

"You did what you intended," Usa argued. "Aunt Ami said her scans showed you successfully altered Av'Rith's DNA. You cured her of her energy siphoning condition. You cured her, Mom."

"She still died," Serenity mewled.

"How could you know that absorbing all of that energy had mangled her internal organs beyond repair?" Usa asked.

"I should have," Serenity sobbed.

"Why?"

The question startled Serenity. She looked up at her daughter through tear-stained blue eyes in confusion.

"Are you a god?" Usa asked impatiently. "Are you perfect? You're always telling me you're not."

"I'm not," whimpered Serenity.

"Then why were you supposed to know Av'Rith was so beat up internally that the only thing keeping her alive was the same energy that was killing her?" Usa demanded. "Aunt Ami didn't know. Pop didn't know. I didn't know. Nobody knew."

"I should have known," Serenity shook her head sadly.

"Mom, that makes no sense!" Usa growled. She sat down on the arm of the chair and draped her arms around her mother. "Poor Av'Rith got a rotten deal from life. I guess nothing was going to change that. At least you gave her back her self. She was able to die as Av'Rith and not some mythological energy leech." She sighed. "It's more than I did."

"No, Honey," Serenity said softly. "You gave her hope. You gave her friendship. You gave her something to live for other that being afraid of dying. You gave her someone to face her problems with, instead of having to face them alone. That's very important, especially to someone facing a terrible situation alone."

"I guess," Usa said.

Usa and Serenity just sat there, the gravity of the situation stilling further discussion.

"Aunt Ami said she was able to plot a procedure to genetically alter any Tevrii who is born with Av'Rith's condition in the future, so they don't have to be killed." Her head leaned onto her mother's. "At least Av'Rith didn't die for nothing."

The two women leaned on each other, resting in the chair.

"I guess it was just her time, huh?" Usa sniffed, finally speaking.

"I guess," Serenity whispered.

They sat unmoving.

"So maybe we should stop beating ourselves up over it?" Usa suggested at last.

"Maybe we should," Serenity echoed. "I will miss her, though."

"You barely knew her," Usa replied.

"I'll miss her because you'll miss her."

"Yeah," Usa replied glumly.

* * *

"Prisoner will stand," the guard standing outside the detention facility Ves was in announced. Ves looked up from her boredom on the sofa. The guard, a CDP officer attached to the palace - - at Chief Nakamura's insistence, Ves had heard - - didn't look like he was kidding.

Ves got to her feet.

The guard deactivated the force screen over the entrance to the room. Shock club in hand, he motioned for Ves to come out. Once she complied and was outside, he motioned her down the corridor.

"Where we going?" Ves grunted sullenly. To this day, she still mistrusted law enforcement officials. When the officer didn't respond, Ves lapsed into a sullen silence. Along the way, she thought about how easy it would be to disarm this CDP officer and get away. After all, he was only armed with a shock club. But she didn't do it. She knew Palla-Palla wouldn't like it and the thought of disappointing her again made Ves reject any thought of escape.

Ascending on a lift, the pair disembarked on another level of the palace. Instantly Ves recognized it: The main receiving room of the palace, where Endymion and Serenity conducted state business. Ves took a deep breath.

"Judgment day, huh?" Ves mumbled. The officer didn't respond.

The doors to the receiving room slid open and Ves walked in. Seated on the ceremonial thrones of their station were King Endymion and Queen Serenity. Luna sat on the left arm of Serenity's throne. Artemis sat between the two chairs. A carpet led from the door to the platform where the thrones were. Two five foot candle-holders of solid gold flanked the carpet.

Lining Endymion's side were the elder senshi, all six and each in full senshi attire. The only one not there was Sailor Pluto and it took Ves a minute to remember that Pluto was still an elder. Lining Serenity's side were Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn and the Asteroid senshi. Diana sat next to Sailor Moon's foot. Ves glanced over at Pallas. Pallas seemed nervous and apprehensive.

Maybe she had a reason to be.

Ves also noticed two optical drones transmitting a live feed to the video stream. All state business was transmitted live to video streams for anyone in the population who cared enough to watch it. Endymion had asked for that to demonstrate openness in government. To say that the ratings weren't one hundredth of the current popular video stream, "Lupin 3000", was an understatement, but Endymion provided it just the same.

"Nothing like being humiliated in front of the whole country," Ves scowled. She could feel her anger welling again.

"Don't be mad, Ves-Ves," she felt Pallas communicate to her telepathically. "You were bad and you have to do this."

If only she wasn't right.

Ves got to a spot ten feet from the Royal Platform and stopped. Japanese tradition held that Ves bow at that point, but Endymion thought it a tiresome custom and knew Ves wouldn't think to do it anyway, so he didn't press the point. There were more important things to do than stand on ceremony. Ves did get a withering glare from Sailor Mars, though.

"Ves," Endymion said. "You have been implicated in the battery on another citizen of Crystal Tokyo, in a club in the entertainment district one week ago tonight. How do you respond to the implication?"

"I did it," Ves responded hoarsely, looking down. "But he started it."

"Be that as it may," Endymion replied, "as a senshi, you are held to a higher standard of conduct than other citizens of Crystal Tokyo. As such, I am instructing you to go to the man you battered and apologize."

Ves audibly groaned.

"In the traditional Japanese manner," Endymion added.

"Couldn't I just cut my arm off instead?" Ves scowled.

"No," Endymion replied, and there was a touch of sympathy in him that several in the room picked up on, "because I don't think that would hurt as much."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Ves sighed.

"Furthermore," Endymion began and Ves shot him a pained look, "you will serve another thirty days in detention. After that, you will be restricted to the palace for a period of one year, except for when your duties as a senshi force you to leave the palace grounds."

Ves didn't respond, but everyone could tell by the tension in her jaw that the teen's temperature was rising.

"Do you think I'm being unfair?" Endymion asked.

"Does it matter what I think?" Ves muttered.

"Ves-Ves!" Ves felt Pallas shout telepathically.

"Actually, it does," Endymion replied calmly. "It's not going to change your sentence, but I'm always interested in hearing what other people think. Sometimes it points out flaws in my own thinking - - and sometimes it reinforces my belief that I'm right. An open mind is less prone to violence."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Ves muttered.

"And I HOPE this is the last time I'll have to see you under these circumstances. You may go, Ves. Officer, please take her back to her detention cell."

After Ves got settled back in her cell, she looked up and found her three "sisters" at the entrance, along with Usa and Hotaru. Ves got up and ambled over to them.

"I think you got off easier than you could have," Jun offered.

"I don't know," grumbled Ves. "Being restricted to the palace for a year is going to put a cramp in my love life."

"You could always fall in love with one of the men in the palace, like Miss Hotaru-Ma'am did," Palla-Palla suggested.

"Nah, Yutaka was about the only talent worth looking at in this place," Ves said.

"And he's off-limits," Hotaru murmured, looking down. Cere glanced at her and grinned.

"Maybe it's for the best," Ves remarked. "I suppose I can't keep going through life leading with my knuckles. That's how my dad did it, and I sure don't want to end up like him. And Kino-Sensei said she'll keep working with me on controlling my temper. So it could be worse."

"That's Aunt Makoto: Loyal to the end," Usa smiled. "I wasn't worried. And I'll do anything I can to help you out, Ves. All you have to do is ask."

"Yeah?" Ves said. "Can you go apologize to that guy for me?"

"OH NO!" Ceres exclaimed. "YOU are doing it! And I'm going to make sure I get a vid-crystal recording of it!"

"Well that should tell you how badly I messed up," Ves said to the others, scowling. "Obviously I beat up the wrong person."

Cere gave her a superior smirk and walked away. Jun rolled her eyes, while Palla-Palla just seemed mystified. Usa and Hotaru exchanged rueful smiles.

CONCLUSION


End file.
